Kaijudo Siostry
by miechu2000
Summary: Mineło 16 lat od ostatniej wielkiej bitwy z Chotenem. Przez ten czas wiele się zmieniło: z dawnych mistrzów pozostał tylko Kimora, a Ray, Allie i Gabe kilka lat temu zajeli stanowiska u jego boku. Jednak Mistrzyni Nadia i Mistrz Chavez, w przeciwieństwie do Mistrzyni Jahy i Isao, którzy zmarli, odeszli z zupełnie innej przyczyny...
1. Rozdział 1 - Nowa Historia

Mineło 16 lat od ostatniej wielkiej bitwy z Chotenem. Przez ten czas wiele się zmieniło: z dawnych mistrzów pozostał tylko Kimora, a Ray, Allie i Gabe kilka lat temu zajeli stanowiska u jego boku. Jednak Mistrzyni Nadia i Mistrz Chavez, w przeciwieństwie do Mistrzyni Jahy i Isao, którzy zmarli, odeszli z zupełnie innej przyczyny...

_15 lat temu_

_Nadia_

_Boję się spojrzeć na ten test –_ Powiedziałam do siebie szeptem gdy czekałam na wynik. Wynik który może zmienić moje życie, nie nie moje... NASZE życie. Te kilka minut zdawało się nie mieć końca. W mojej głowie miałam różne wizje: jeżeli byłby negatywny nic by to nie zmieniło, ale jeśli byłby pozytywny... Bałam się jak zachowa się Hektor i jak będzie wyglądała nasza przyszłość. Wreszcie odważyłam się spojrzeć, widniały na nim dwie czerwone kreski.

_No to się wpakowaliśmy – _szepnęłam. W domu byłam tylko ja, zbyt słabo się czułam by jechać do świątyni, a teraz muszę wymyślić jak powiedzieć Hektorowi, że już nie będziemy sami, że za kilka miesięcy zostaniemy rodzicami. Rozmyślając nad tym zasnęłam.

_Chavez_

_Od kilku dni Nadia dziwnie się zachowuje. Boję się o nią. - _Zwierzałem się z moich obaw Mistrzowi Natury

_Co dokładnie masz na myśli? - _Zapytał mnie Kimora gdy pielęgnował swoje rośliny.

_Chodzi jakaś zmęczona, rozkojarzona jakby się czegoś obawiała. Może jest chora od jakiegoś czasu rano słyszę jak wymiotuje. -_ Po moich ostatnich słowach uśmiechnął się i powiedział coś co bardzo mnie zdziwiło.

_No to się szykuj, że zostaniesz tatusiem – _Spojrzałem na niego ze zdziwieniem – _Nie patrz się tak na mnie poranne mdłości i zmęczenie, nie ma co mi to wygląda na ciąże._

Gdy tylko wieczorem wróciłem do mieszkania Nadia siedziała na łóżku, wyglądała na zmartwioną.

_Co się stało?_ \- zapytałem gdy tylko usiadłem obok niej

_Muszę ci coś powiedzieć... a raczej pokazać – _wyjęła z kieszeni płaszcza mały podłużny przedmiot, gdy na niego spojrzałem nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Kimora miał rację

Nadia właśnie wręczyła mi test ciążowy i to pozytywny. Moja radość nie miała końca, gdy minął pierwszy szok chwyciłem ją w pasie i zaczołem się z nią kręcić.

_Jestem taki szczęśliwy, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje_ – Krzyczałem radośnie.

Na jej twarzy można było zobaczyć ulgę, pewnie się bała jak zareaguje.

_Jeśli bałaś się jak zareaguje to właśnie otrzymałaś odpowiedź, że nie było się czego bać. - _wyszeptałem jej prawie przez łzy.. łzy szczęścia.

Nic nie powiedziała tylko się wtuliła we mnie.

_Kocham cię_. - wyszeptała. Lecz po chwili powiedziała głośniej –_ Co teraz będzie, bo ja nie wyobrażam sobie chodzić z brzuchem po świątyni._

_Jeżeli myślisz o odejściu ja odejdę z tobą._

_Nie musisz. Ja się powinnam lepiej zabezpieczyć więc ja muszę odejść –_ Dalej stawiała na swoim.

_Ale w ten sposób będziecie bezpieczni. Chcę się wami zająć a poza tym mistrzem będę tylko z tobą. -_ nie dałem za wygraną. Od teraz nasze życie miało się zmienić na dobre.


	2. Rozdział 2 - Dzieci

_Kilka miesięcy później _

_Chavez_

Pozostali członkowie zakonu zrozumieli naszą decyzję i szczerze bardziej niż my byli podnieceni nową sytuacją a zwłaszcza Allison. Odkąd ogłosiliśmy radosną nowinę nie było dnia aby nas nie odwiedziła i nie spytała czy Nadia czegoś nie potrzebuje. Im bliżej był poród tym bardziej się denerwowałem, w końcu nie co dzień zostaje się ojcem bliźniaczek.

Wreszcie było już po wszystkim, po 12 godzinach mogłem spojrzeć na moją aktualnie wykończoną ale szczęśliwą ukochaną i nasze dwie śliczne dziewczynki. Patrząc na nie miałem wrażenie,że patrze na kopie Nadii z blond włoskami, które, jak się okazało, również odziedziczyły po niej, ponieważ był to jej naturalny kolor. A teraz pozostało najtrudniejsze : wybranie imion.

_Co powiesz na Jessie_ – Podałem pomysł jednak nie przypadł im do gustu, ponieważ dziewczynki zaczęły się wiercić w łóżeczkach – _Chyba im się nie podoba._

_Ja bym wolała aby miały imiona po kimś z naszych bliskich i bliskich nam osób. _

_-_ Powiedziała Nadia _– np. Jaha ale wiem, że później nie miałyby życia w szkole._

_Jaha można dać na drugie, a pierwsze hmm... - _Po chwili zamyślenia nie wiem dlaczego ale wypaliłem_ – A może Alisson i Janet – _nie wiem czemu akurat te dwa ale teraz pozostało mi tylko czekać na jej reakcję.

_Podoba mi się. Niech będzie._

Następnego dnia do szpitala przyjechali: Mistrzowie (oprócz nowych mistrzów wody i ognia), Gabe, Allie oraz Ray z rodzicami.

_Jakie daliście imiona?_\- spytała Allie

_To jest Janet Marta Chavez a to Allison Jaha Chavez- _widząc miny obecnych ciężko było powstrzymać śmiech ale jakoś się udało_\- Zaskoczeni?_

_T – Tak – _Alisson nie mogła wyjść ze zdziwienia. Podobnie Jaha i Pani Price.

_Nie zasłużyłyśmy na takie wyróżnienie. _\- powiedziała Jaha nadal zaskoczona imionami dziewczyn a pozostałe to potwierdziły lekko kiwając głową

_Uwierzcie zasłużyłyście. -_ powiedziała Nadia gdy Jaha skończyła – _Jaha ty sprowadziłaś nas do zakonu, uczyłaś nas i przez szacunek do ciebie chcieliśmy jej dać twoje imię na pierwsze ale uznaliśmy, że w szkole miałaby przekichane przez nietypowe imię. -_ Tego Jaha się nie spodziewała, ze zdziwienia miała oczy jak pięć złotych - _ Janet a ty z Allison tak przejęłyście się moją ciążą, że nie miałam serca was nie wynagrodzić._

Mama Raya tylko się uśmiechnęła i podeszła przytulić Nadię co za chwilę zaczęli robić wszyscy obecni. Po godzinie pielęgniarka wyprosiła gości i zostaliśmy sami z naszymi córeczkami. To był długi dzień.

_Allison _

Nadal nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, jedna z córek mistrzów miała imię po mnie. To było niesamowite taka malutka istota z moim imieniem i to jeszcze mistrzowie je wybrali. W tamtej chwili byłam najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Gdy wróciłam do domu tata tylko dziwnie się spojrzał gdy zobaczył moją euforię. Po kolacji próbował ze mnie wyciągnąć co takiego się stało gdy nie chciałam powiedzieć zaczął się śmiać, że pewnie Ray poprosił mnie żebym została jego dziewczyną.

Przyznam szczerze chciałabym aby mnie o to poprosił. Zaczął mi się podobać jeszcze zanim zaczęła się nasza przygoda z kaijudo i wiele razy dawałam mu sygnały lecz on albo ich nie rozumiał, albo udawał że ich nie widzi by nie sprawić mi przykrości. Ja byłam pewna, że odpowiedzią był pierwszy wariant.

_Teraźniejszość_

_Nadia_

_Janet zejdź na śniadanie! - _krzyknęłam kiedy byłam przy schodach na piętro gdy zauważyłam, że jeszcze nie zeszła. Pozostali domownicy właśnie kończyli a jej nadal nie było.

_Założę się o 10 dolarów, że jeszcze śpi bo nie chce jej się iść do szkoły – _Allison zaczęła chichotać gdy usłyszała słowa brata. Mako był 2 lata młodszy od dziewczyn i mimo tego, że dopiero w zeszłym miesiącu skończył 12 lat czasami wydawał się być bardziej poukładany niż wszyscy wokół a zwłaszcza Janet. Ona była zupełnym przeciwieństwem swojego rodzeństwa. Podczas gdy Allie i Mako byli poukładani, pracowici, dobrze lub dość dobrze się uczyli i nigdy nie próbowali się z nami kłócić (ogólnie nie sprawiali kłopotu), Janet była delikatnie mówiąc jednym wielkim chaosem nie słuchała się, była leniwa, robiła wszystko by nie iść na lekcje, olewała naukę była agresywna w stosunku do innych uczniów ale też nauczycieli i czasami do nas. W tym przypadku moje i jej wizyty u dyrektora stały się normą, co najmniej raz dziennie spotykałyśmy się u niego w gabinecie, co nie było ciężkie do zrobienia, ponieważ razem z Hektorem pracowaliśmy w tej szkole jako nauczyciele. Dlatego z każdą wizytą tam czułam wielki wstyd za jej zachowanie. Próbowaliśmy różnych rzeczy by do niej dotrzeć i nic, zero reakcji z jej strony.

_Ok i dodatkowo 20, że mama obleje ją wodą jeśli jest jeszcze w łóżku – _dodała widząc, że wściekła na nią idę do jej pokoju.

_Będzie ostro – _podsumował Mako

Kiedy szłam na górę byłam na nią zła, że znowu robi wszystko by nie iść do szkoły ale kiedy otworzyłam drzwi od jej pokoju przestałam być zła... Byłam mega wściekła. Za 10 minut mamy wyjeżdżać a ona spała w najlepsze. Z ciekawości spojrzałam na ikonę budzika, był wyłączony a ostatni raz dzwonił wczoraj rano. Przebrała się miarka miałam już tego dość. Nic tylko ciągłe problemy, ciężko było uwierzyć, że ona i Allison to bliźniaczki, to są dwa różne światy.

_Ej pobudka – _powiedziałam i zaczęłam nią potrząsać aby wstała.

_Spadaj nie chce mi się iść zostaje w domu – _Odparła chamsko. Poszłam do łazienki, która znajdowała się obok i nalałam trochę wody do małego pojemnika. Nie za dużo, bo nie chciałam jej przemoczyć tylko obudzić._ \- C-CO się stało? - _Zapytała gdy woda wylądowała na niej.

_Masz 5 minut aby się ubrać i zejść na dół. Inaczej ściągnę cię siłą. - _Powiedziałam i zeszłam na dół. Było widać, że zauważyła jaka jestem wściekła bo tylko nerwowo przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła się ubierać.

Nie chciałam jej zastraszać ale skończyły mi się pomysły, nam obojgu. Po 5 minutach była na dole.


	3. Rozdział 3 - Problemy

_Nadia_

Z_adowolona? -_ powiedziała do mnie z gniewem w oczach, ubrana i z tornistrem na plecach.

_Będę jeśli się nie spóźnimy. Ruchy._\- Powiedziałam prowadząc ją do auta. Nie mogłam pojąć skąd u niej takie zachowanie. Nie chcieliśmy dla niej źle, zawsze staraliśmy się aby wszyscy mieli jak najlepiej , traktować ich na równi ale to działało do jej 10 urodzin, później dogadanie się z nią graniczyło z cudem. Nie wiedzieliśmy dlaczego tak jest, mógł to być jakiś nasz błąd, którego nie zauważyliśmy lecz teraz było już za późno, Janet się od nas odcięła i nic nie mogliśmy zrobić.

Do szkoły dojechaliśmy tuż przed dzwonkiem. Szybko weszliśmy do pokoju nauczycielskiego po kilka rzeczy, Mako poszedł na biologie a Allison i Janet pod sale od fizyki, przedmiotu, którego akurat ich uczyłam. Podejrzewam, że klasa się cieszyła, że dzięki Janet mają kilka minut więcej bez tego „uwielbianego'' przez wszystkich przedmiotu. Przyznaje byłam dość wymagająca i dlatego większa część uczniów, których uczyłam (nie tylko fizyki ale również matematyki i chemii) nie przepadała za mną.

_Allison Chavez_

Podeszłyśmy pod salę, w której mieliśmy mieć lekcję z mamą kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Byłam zła na Janet, że doprowadziła do takiej sytuacji, miałyśmy i tak ciężko przez to, że mama była wymagająca a kiedy nie miała humoru łatwo było jej podpaść a kiedy tak się stanie to cała klasa ma przejebane. Dodam do tego wszystkiego to, że my obrywamy dodatkowo od klasy, że Janet doprowadza ją do takiego stanu (chyba nigdy nie było dnia gdzie nie miała by nastroju z jakiegoś innego powodu niż ona).

_Radzę dzisiaj uważać, Janet doprowadziła ją już do białej gorączki. -_ powiedziałam gdy podeszłyśmy do innych.

_JUŻ? Ledwo 8 – _Powiedziała Alex gdy to usłyszała.

_Alex mówisz jakbyś nie znała Janet. Po wycieczce do Nowego Jorku można się po niej spodziewać wszystkiego. - _Mike wiedział co mówi. Nie pamiętam czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej lub później ktoś ją doprowadził do szału przed 6. Coś takiego potrafi chyba tylko ona.

_Nie przesadzajcie, nie jest tak źle. - _Janet starała się wybronić lecz w tym momencie podeszła mama. Po jej minie wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest BARDZO źle.

Jakimś cudem udało nam się przetrwać. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że gdy ona ma zły humor i coś się zrobi może to skutkować w najlepszym przypadku wzięciem do odpowiedzi w najgorszym strasznie trudną kartkówką i uwagą. O dziwo dzisiaj nie wydarzyła się żadna z tych rzeczy.

_Coś ty jej zrobiła? - zapytał przerażony Mike. On z całej klasy znał nas i rodziców najlepiej ponieważ mieszkał dwa domy dalej, dzięki czemu nasze rodziny zaczęły się przyjaźnić ale ostatni raz kiedy widział naszą mamę tak wściekłą był w zeszłym roku na wspomnianej wycieczce._

_Weźcie się ode mnie odwalcie – r_zuciła szybko i gdzieś poszła a Mike tylko smutno za nią spojrzał. Podobała mu się, było to widać, ale nie podobała mu się ta zbuntowana i agresywna dziewczyna tylko miła i dobra bo właśnie taka się stawała gdy byli razem, z daleka od innych. Nie wiem czemu przy innych zakładała maskę wrednej. Już sama nie wiem, która to prawdziwa ona. Potem spojrzał na mnie z prośbą o wyjaśnienie. Powiedziałam tyle ile wiedziałam lecz nie miałam pojęcia co się stało na górze.

_Musiała jej coś powiedzieć bo nie byłaby aż tak wkurzona dlatego, że nie wstała – _dodałam na koniec.

_Po lekcjach spróbuję z nią porozmawiać – _powiedział i poszedł pod matematykę.

No tak dzień zapowiadał się „super" najpierw wściekła mama, potem 2 godziny matematyki z wiedźmą Colins, WF, sprawdzian z angielskiego i znowu godzina z mamą ale tym razem Chemia.

Jakoś przeszłam ten dzień bez wpadki a na chemii już nie musieliśmy aż tak uważać, ponieważ mama odzyskała humor (podejrzewam, że nie obyło się bez pomocy taty, który tym razem wziął na siebie ciężar wizyty u dyrektora z Janet za kolejną bójkę). Rodzice mieli jeszcze lekcje więc musiałyśmy wracać na piechotę. Jednak przed wejściem zaczepił nas Mike. Janet się zarumieniła kiedy do nas podszedł.

_Janet możemy pogadać_

_Jasne – _powiedziała uśmiechnięta _– Znaczy jeśli musisz. - _No tak znowu założyła tę wredną maskę.

Oboje poszli i tyle ich widziałam do wieczora. Gdy wściekła weszła do domu, pobiegła na górę i zatrzasnęła drzwi.

Widziałam jak rodzice smutno spojrzeli w miejsce gdzie zniknęła a mama prawie się rozpłakała Ja i Mako wiedzieliśmy, że się o nią martwią, nie ważne co im zrobi lub powie i tak później chociaż spróbują z nią porozmawiać, kochają ją mimo wszystko i nic tego nie zmieni.

_Janet_

_Czego oni znowu chcą, nawet Mike stanął po ich stronie. Nie chcę żadnych aktów litości ze strony innych, chcę tylko aby mi dali święty spokój_

_Nadia_

Chciałam jej pomóc ale nie wiedziałam jak, czułam się bezradna do tego stopnia, że omal się nie rozpłakałam przy innych. Chciałam się pogodzić, zwłaszcza teraz gdy jutro Ona i Allie kończą 14 lat. Zaczęłam się poważnie zastanawiać czy nie sprowadzić ich do zakonu. Allison zyskałaby pewność siebie a dyscyplina zakonu mogłaby trochę utemperować Janet.

_Wiem, że mieliśmy je od tego trzymać z daleka ale... - _westchnęłam z bezradności _– skończyły mi się już pomysły_

_A ja myślę, że uda nam się rozwiązać problem bez interwencji zakonu – _Hektor powiedział kładąc się obok mnie na łóżku i delikatnie przytulając_ – a teraz czas na coś przyjemniejszego – _uśmiechnął się do mnie zalotnie i dobrze wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. Po wszystkim zasnęłam w jego ramionach.

Około 7.10 gdy dzieciaki zeszły z góry ( oczywiście oprócz Janet), ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Wszyscy się zdziwili bo kto normalny przychodzi do innych po 7 ale poszłam otworzyć. Za drzwiami stał Mike.

_Dzień dobry Pani Nadio czy Janet już wstała? - _zapytał mnie z nadzieją w głosie.

_Jeszcze nie ale może wstanie kiedy się dowie, że przyszedłeś – _Powiedziałam do niego i zaprosiłam go do środka po czym poszłam na górę po nią_. - Janet pobudka – _powiedziałam najdelikatniej jak potrafiłam.

_Jeżeli mogę wykorzystać życzenie urodzinowe to chciałabym nie iść. – _Powiedziała i zakryła twarz poduszką.

_A szkoda bo Mike specjalnie do ciebie przyszedł. -_ Gdy zobaczyłam jej reakcję omal nie padłam ze śmiechu. Nigdy nie widziałam żeby ktoś się tak szybko podniósł z łóżka.

_Cholera muszę się ogarnąć –_ rzuciła i wybiegła do łazienki chwytając po drodze ubrania_._

_Chyba musisz częściej przychodzić z rana, pierwszy raz widzę żeby ktoś tak szybko wstał z łóżka. - _rzuciłam w kierunku chłopaka i delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam. Szerze go lubiłam był naprawdę miły, uczynny, pomocny i najważniejsze trzymał się z dala od kłopotów mimo zupełnie innego charakteru podobał się Janet a ona podobała się mu. Jeśli miałabym ich do kogoś porównywać to tylko do mnie i Hektora za czasów zakonu, dwie różne osobowości, które według innych do siebie nie pasują, dwa sposoby rozwiązywania problemów. W skrócie są jak ogień i woda.


	4. Rozdział 4 - Zmiana?

_Nadia_

Dwie minuty później była na dole ale zanim zdążyli się przywitać wszyscy pozostali opuścili salon aby im nie przeszkadzać. Miałam nadzieje, że Mike chociaż trochę na nią wpłynie.

_Janet_

Kiedy mama powiedziała, że Mike przyszedł do mnie, byłam pewna, że to jakiś podstęp aby mnie wyrwać z łóżka. Mimo wszystko szybko się ubrałam, ponieważ miałam „małą'' nadzieję, że to co mówiła było prawdą. Gdy zeszłam na dół zrobiło mi się gorąco, on naprawdę tam stał i czekał na mnie. Nawet po wczorajszej kłótni nie potrafiłam się na niego długo złościć.

_Wszystkiego Najlepszego. Mam coś dla ciebie. - _powiedział i wyjął małe pudełeczko leżące chyba na jakiejś ramce. Zdziwiłam się bo nie sądziłam, że dostanę jakikolwiek prezent przez swoje zachowanie._ \- Otwórz –_ dodał gdy zobaczył, że nie otwieram prezentu.

W małym pudełeczku był naszyjnik z połówką serca. Wtedy zauważyłam, że drugi taki sam ma Mike.

_Podoba się? - _zapytał ze zmartwieniem w głosie.

_Jest... piękny. Dziękuje. - _podeszłam i go przytuliłam. Nasze twarze były kilka centymetrów od siebie. Miałam wrażenie, że ten dystans się kurczy. Nagle odwróciłam głowę i spojrzałam na jeszcze jeden prezent, który mi dał była to ramka z naszym zdjęciem. Gdy to zobaczyłam poczułam jak łzy napływają mi do oczu.

_A teraz pokaże ci coś – _delikatnie wziął ode mnie łańcuszek i połączył ze swoim tworząc całe serce. Zrozumiałam co chciał mi przez to przekazać i byłam szczęśliwa. -_ Nie wiedziałem jak ci to powiedzieć więc wolałem pokazać._

_Nie musisz nic mówić. - _powiedziałam i wzięłam jego twarz w swoje dłonie całując go. Staliśmy tak dłuższą chwilę nie interesując się światem dookoła. Po jakiś 5 minutach oderwał nas od siebie dziwny dźwięk, wtedy zobaczyłam rodziców stojących w progu. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz widziałam ich tak radosnych.

_Przepraszam gołąbeczki, że przeszkadzam ale jeśli się nie pośpieszymy to spóźnicie się do szkoły – _uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy taty kiedy to mówił.

Mike spojrzał na zegarek. Miał tylko kilka minut by wrócić do domu po plecak i zdążyć na autobus.

_Cholera. Jak zdążę to będzie cud. Widzimy się w szkole. - _Na pożegnanie pocałował mnie w policzek i wyszedł_._

_Nadia_

_Dobra dzieciaki wy też się zbierajcie. _\- Mówiąc to spojrzałam na Allison i Mako. Nie przez przypadek, chciałam porozmawiać z Janet_. - Janet chciałabym jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać._

_O co chodzi - _powiedziała do mnie wystraszona

_Nie bój się. Chciałam cię tylko przeprosić... za wczoraj. Nie powinnam tak zareagować._

_Miałaś prawo. Zasłużyłam sobie. -_ odparła patrząc w ziemię.

_Chodź tu do mnie –_ powiedziałam i delikatnie ją przytuliłam.

Po kilku chwilach byliśmy pod szkołą. Przez cały dzień gdy tylko mijałam Janet widziałam ją albo z Mike albo jak uśmiechnięta wysyłała do niego SMS-y. Kończyłam dzisiaj po 4 lekcjach więc po powrocie zajęłam się przygotowywaniem domu na urodziny dziewczyn. Pozwoliliśmy im zaprosić kilka koleżanek na noc, w końcu to był ich dzień, a że na następny dzień była sobota to nie było przeciwwskazań. Gdy dziewczyny weszły do domu były pozytywnie zaskoczone tym jak udekorowałam dom i pytały się jak mi się udało w niektórych miejscach zawiesić dekoracje, ponieważ akurat było tam wysoko ( nie mogłam im powiedzieć, że stworzenie z innego wymiaru poleciało w te miejsca ze mną na grzbiecie).


	5. Rozdział 5 - Wyjazd

_Tydzień później_

_Nadia_

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że wystarczyło żeby Mike zrobił ten pierwszy krok, aby wyznał miłość do Janet a ona zmieniła się przez ten tydzień nie do poznania. Przestała wagarować, rano wstaje nawet przed mną i Hektorem, co ostatni raz zdarzyło się jak miała 5 lat może trochę więcej, wzięła się za naukę, nadal pyskowała do nas, nauczycieli i innych uczniów ale przynajmniej skończyła z bójkami. Od czegoś trzeba w końcu zacząć. Jednak tego co się stało później nikt z nas się nie spodziewał.

_Ty sobie żartujesz!? Nie zgadzam się aby mój syn spotykał się z Janet. - _wykrzyczała do mnie mama Mike kiedy zobaczyła, że młodzi się całują

Tym mnie zaskoczyła. Nigdy nie mówiła, że ma coś przeciwko Janet a przecież nasze rodziny się od dawna przyjaźniły, a tak przynajmniej mi się zdawało... do dzisiaj. Całe szczęście, że młodzi nie mogli nas usłyszeć, ponieważ rozmawiałyśmy u nich a Mike z Janet byli u nas.

_O co ci właściwie chodzi? Nigdy nie mówiłaś, że masz coś do Janet. - _Mówiłam to z wyraźną złością w głosie. W końcu Janet była radosna i przynajmniej starała się być miła, zaczęła normalnie chodzić do szkoły, a ona chciała to skończyć.

_O co mi chodzi? O to, że twoja córka jest jak Titanic, idzie na dno i jeszcze pociągnie za sobą Mike – _Krew zaczęła we mnie buzować. Jak mogła coś takiego powiedzieć!

_To nie Janet ciągnie go na dno tylko on ją ciągnie na powierzchnie, NIE WIDZISZ, ŻE DZIĘKI NIEMU SIĘ ZMIENIA –_ Teraz już krzyczałam, żeby spróbować przemówić do niej.

_Na pewno rolę się odwrócą i to ona będzie miała na niego zły wpływ_

_Ty chyba nie wiesz co mówisz. Chcesz aby oboje byli nieszczęśliwi bo nie podoba ci się zachowanie Janet. To jakaś kpina._

_A co byś zrobiła na moim miejscu!?_

_Porozmawiała._

Starałam się zachować zimną krew ale nie dało się tego zrobić gdy Emma obrażała Janet. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę tak tego zostawić.

Emma widziała jak coraz bardziej się denerwuje i postanowiła mi jeszcze bardziej dopiec.

_Ja bym na waszym miejscu oddała ją do sierocińca, po co mieć taką czarną owcę w rodzinie i tak wiadomo, że prędzej czy później skończy w więzieniu._

W tym momencie coś we mnie pękło. Nim się zorientowałam moja ręka zostawiła wielki czerwony ślad na policzku Emmy. Tak jej przywaliłam z liścia, że dobrą chwilę obie nie wiedziałyśmy co się właśnie stało. Ona była oszołomiona uderzeniem a ja tym, że straciłam panowanie nad sobą.

_Ostatni raz coś takiego powiedziałaś o Janet. Zapamiętaj to sobie. - _Rzuciłam gniewnie i odeszłam.

Musiała się zorientować, że przegięła, kiedy taka oaza spokoju jak ja, podniosła na nią rękę. Nie było to najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji ale straciłam nad sobą panowanie. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Byłam tak zdenerwowana, że niewiele myśląc poszłam do garażu, wzięłam swój motor, który był tam zaparkowany i przykryty płachtą. Od dawna nie jeździłam na prośbę Hektora, po moim wypadku stał się na tym punkcie przewrażliwiony. Dzieciaki nie wiedziały o motorze, miały zakaz wchodzenia do garażu dlatego łatwiej było go ukryć. Po raz pierwszy od blisko 10 lat wsiadłam na moją maszynę, i ją odpaliłam, szybciej zakładając kask i ruszyłam. Pojechałam za miasto, zawsze gdy miałam gorszy dzień lubiłam jeździć nad jezioro 20 mil od miasta, to mnie uspokajało, widok tafli wody, cisza i piękna polana dookoła to były główne zalety tego miejsca ale było coś jeszcze dzięki czemu się odprężałam... prędkość. To jedyne co nie pasuje do charakteru mistrza wody. Gdy na liczniku wskazówka pokazuje przekroczenie 100km/h czuję się jak ryba w wodzie.

_Janet_

Siedzieliśmy w moim pokoju rozmawiając z ciągłymi przerwami na pocałunek, mama rozmawiała z mamą Mike. Przyznam, że byłam ciekawa dlaczego pani Emma chciała porozmawiać z mamą w cztery oczy. Właśnie kończyliśmy kolejną przerwę gdy usłyszeliśmy warkot silnika motoru, który wydobywał się z garażu, zdziwiłam się, ponieważ nikt od nas nie miał motoru.

_Słyszeliście to? - _spytałam gdy zeszliśmy na dół

_Tak. Nie wiedziałam, że ktoś ma motor. - _Na moje pytanie odpowiedziała Allie.

_Co to za zbiegowisko dzieciaki? - _spytał nas tata gdy minute później szedł do domu z wieczornego biegania.

_Mamy pytanie, w garażu jest jakiś motor? - _Tata był wyraźnie zaskoczony tym pytaniem, widać było, że wie o co chodzi i po chwili jego twarz wydała się zmartwiona

_A skąd takie pytanie?_

_Słyszeliśmy warkot silnika i jakby ktoś wyjeżdżał z garażu._

Na te słowa oczy taty zrobiły się jak 5 złoty i szybkim krokiem poszedł do garażu. Gdy tam dotarł uderzył ręką w futrynę.

_Cholera. Przecież mi obiecała, że więcej nie wsiądzie na tą piekielną maszynę. -_ gdy to mówił jego głos wskazywał, że jest zły ale też jednocześnie zmartwiony i zawiedziony.

_Kto ci obiecał? - _spytał się przyglądający się z boku Mako.

_Mama. To był jej motor._

_A o co właściwie chodzi z tym motorem, dlaczego był ukryty? - _zapytałam szczerze zaciekawiona

_10 lat temu Mama miała wypadek, facet zepchnął ją autem z drogi, ponieważ jak on to określił – _tata przez chwilę się zastanowił_ \- „motocykliści zagracają mu drogę''. - _byłam przerażona kiedy to usłyszałam ale to nie był koniec_ – Obudziła się 2 dni później, miała praktycznie roztrzaskaną nogę i poważne złamanie lewej ręki. Lekarz stwierdził, że przy takim uderzeniu to cud, że tylko tak to się skończyło. Po tym jak doszła do siebie zacząłem ją błagać aby więcej nie wsiadała na motor i w końcu się zgodziła. A dzisiaj złamała obietnicę._

Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałam po mamie. Jednak zanim zdążyliśmy się dowiedzieć więcej ponownie usłyszeliśmy warkot silnika w garażu. Po chwili mama weszła do domu.

_Coś mi obiecałaś! - _krzyknął tata gdy przy jej wejściu migiem podniósł się z kanapy_ – Miałaś nie wsiadać na motor!_

_Musiałam się uspokoić – _mimo, że tata miał podniesiony głos mama mówiła spokojnie.

_A co się stało? Przecież ty masz anielską cierpliwość. -_ powiedziałam chcąc zapobiec kłótni między nimi.

_Powiedzmy, że mama Mike przekroczyła niewidzialną granicę, której jeszcze ty nie przekroczyłaś. -_ poza tatą nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi

_Można jaśniej – _Allisson poprosiła w imieniu wszystkich a mama tylko westchnęła.

_Obrażała Janet, starałam się aby to skończyło się tylko na kłótni ale powiedziała coś po czym straciłam panowanie nad sobą i z całej siły przywaliłam jej z liścia. - _Wszystkim szczęki opadły. Mama i przemoc? To był chyba jeden jedyny raz bo tata też był nie mniej zdziwiony od nas.

_Ale... co takiego powiedziała? – _Spytałam ze łzami w oczach

_Mówiła, że jesteś jak Titanic idziesz na dno i pociągasz za sobą Mike –_ W tym momencie Mike przytulił mnie _– ale przegięła kiedy powiedziała, że na naszym miejscu by cię oddała do sierocińca bo pewnie i tak prędzej czy później trafisz do więzienia. W tym momencie straciłam panowanie a ona była oszołomiona przez kilka minut po uderzeniu._

_Mike chyba już pora na ciebie – _powiedziałam patrząc mu w oczy_ – proszę pogadaj z mamą_

_Porozmawiam z nią, tego możesz być pewna – _gdy to mówił pocałował mnie delikatnie po czym wyszedł

_Mike_

To się w głowie nie mieści, wiedziałem, że nie lubi Janet ale nie sądziłem, że powie coś TAKIEGO. Tym razem przegięła.

_Czy możesz mi powiedzieć co to ma znaczyć – _Krzyknąłem do mamy gdy tylko ją zobaczyłem

_Nie będę ci się spowiadać i tak za kilka dni nas tutaj nie będzie._

_C – COOOO? DLACZEGO? - _nie mogłem przestać się dziwić

_Janet będzie miała na ciebie zły wpływ –_ próbowała to argumentować_ – Wyjazd będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem._

To było jak grom z jasnego nieba. Nie byłbym sobą gdybym nie zaczął się kłócić.

N_igdzie nie jadę. Zostaje w San Campion – _tak jak mogłem próbowałem się sprzeciwić lecz na niewiele się to zdało, mama była nie ugięta.

_Jesteś pod moją opieką i nie ma, że nie jedziesz. -_ była wkurzona, że się stawiałem.

Po tych słowach poszedłem do pokoju. Wstyd się przyznać ale zacząłem płakać. Wiedziałem, że to będą ostatnie dni z moją ukochaną Janet. Musiałem coś wymyślić aby nie utracić z nią kontaktu, jednak jak się później okazało, nie było to takie proste.

_Janet_

Kiedy spotkałam się z Mike następnego dnia zauważyłam, że był smutny i nieobecny duchem.

_Mama powiedziała wczoraj, że do końca tygodnia wyprowadzamy się z miasta – _opowiedział o co chodzi gdy spytałam go o jego zły humor. Byłam chyba niemniej załamana niż On.

_Dopiero zaczęliśmy się spotykać a twoja mama już chcę nas rozdzielić. - ze łzami w oczach wtuliłam się w niego._

_Tak jak powiedziała pani Emma w sobotę ostatni raz zobaczyłam mojego ukochanego. Miałam go już nie zobaczyć przez najbliższe kilka lat, może już nigdy. Gdy odjechali pobiegłam do mojego pokoju zapłakana i wtuliłam się w misia, którego dostałam od Mike._

_Jakieś półgodziny później usłyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi do pokoju. Mama była zmartwiona moją reakcją, usiadła obok mnie na łóżku i zaczęła głaskać po włosach. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz tak pokazała swoją troskę o mnie. Widać było, że nie wiedziała co powiedzieć i jak mnie wesprzeć ( nie co dzień traci się ukochaną osobę)._


	6. Rozdział 6 - Spotkanie

_Nadia_

Po wyjeździe Mike, tak jak szybko jej zachowanie się poprawiało to jeszcze szybciej ponownie się pogorszyło, z tą różnicą, że teraz nie było już żadnej osoby, której by posłuchała. Pokazała ostatecznie, że ma nas w głębokim poważaniu. Ponownie zaczęła opuszczać szkołę, poprzednio bała się opuszczać jedynie moje lekcje a teraz robiło jej to już różnicy. Zaczęliśmy się z Hektorem o nią coraz bardziej martwić, mało jadła, nie odzywała się do nikogo, a jeśli już to zwykle kończyło się bójką. Z powrotem zaczęły nam opadać ręce do tej dziewczyny. Nawet dyrektor, który ze względu na nas jeszcze nie wyrzucił Janet, miał dość. 2 tygodnie po wyprowadzce Mike dyrektor wezwał mnie, Janet i Hektora do swojego gabinetu.

Janet dosłownie rozłożyła się na krześle, które stało naprzeciwko biurka naszego przełożonego.

_Usiądźcie, to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa. - _powiedział najdelikatniej jak umiał. On nigdy nie mówił takich rzeczy więc z Hektorem popatrzeliśmy na siebie i usiedliśmy obok Janet. _\- nie będę owijał w bawełnę Janet twoja sytuacja jest poważna._

_Co ma Pan na myśli? - _Spytałam z niepokojem

_Dostajemy coraz więcej skarg na nią od zwykłych przepychanek po zastraszanie innych uczniów – _Tego się nie spodziewaliśmy. Ona NIGDY nikogo nie zastraszała. _\- Musieliśmy więc podjąć odważniejsze kroki. - _Nie wiem czemu ale miałam złe przeczucia co do tych słów.

_Jakie kroki? -_ tym razem Hektor się spytał.

_Dzwoniliśmy do szkoły dla trudnej młodzieży w Charleston. -_ teraz zwrócił się bezpośrednio do zainteresowanej_. - Janet do końca miesiąca nie poprawisz swojego zachowania, będziemy musieli cię przenieść właśnie tam. - _SZOK. Co innego można powiedzieć. Mieliśmy cichą nadzieję, że warunki dotarły do jej głowy. Groźba wyjazdu do zupełnie innego stanu, z dala od rodziny. Wiedziałam tylko tyle, dyrektor nie chciał jej tam wysyłać ale nie miał wyboru, inaczej nie dałby jej prawie całego miesiąca na poprawienie zachowania.

_CO? - _wypaliła Janet i wybiegła z gabinetu dyrektora gdy do niej dotarło co właśnie się stało

_Nie zgadzam się na to, chce pan nas rozdzielić z nią. - _Hektor aż kipiał ze złości.

_Proszę się uspokoić panie Chavez ja naprawdę nie miałem już wyboru ta szkoła to ostateczność._

Po tych słowach wyszliśmy z gabinetu i poszliśmy szukać Janet.

_Janet _

Wybiegłam ze szkoły w stronę miejsca gdzie czułam się jak w domu. Park o który chodzi znajduje się jakąś mile od szkoły. Nie wiem czemu ale miał w sobie coś co mnie przyciągało właśnie do tego miejsca, coś było w tym, że właśnie tu lubiłam przychodzić.

Usiadłam na swojej ulubionej ławce i się rozpłakałam. Nie tak dawno straciłam chłopaka przez niechęć jego mamy do mnie a teraz miałam rozstać się z rodzicami i wyjechać do innego stanu. W głowie mi się to nie mieściło, może nie potrafiłam tego okazać ale kochałam ich i doceniałam to co dla mnie robili ale ukrywałam to za maską wrednej buntowniczki.

_Mała stało się coś? Możemy jakoś pomóc? - _Usłyszałam kilka minut po tym jak usiadłam. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na kobietę, która zadała pytania. Kobieta miała może z 30 lat, długie blond włosy, średni wzrost. Ubrana była w fioletową bluzkę, czarno-fioletową skaje i czarne spodnie a jej zielone oczy patrzył na mnie z troską. Taki sam wzrok miał jej towarzysz. Mężczyzna mógł być w tym samym wieku co ona, miał na sobie zieloną koszulkę, cienką czerwoną kurtkę i jeansy oraz czarne włosy z czerwonymi końcówkami w okolicy twarzy. Naprawdę wyglądali jakby chcieli mi pomóc.

_Nie sądzę chyba, że wiedzą państwo jak w niecały miesiąc zmienić zachowanie aby dyrektor nie chciał mnie przenieść do szkoły w innym stanie. - _powiedziałam prawie płacąc i ponownie schowałam twarz w dłoniach.

_Powiedź co dokładnie się stało. - _mężczyzna po głosie wydawał się być miły i chyba to mnie przekonało, że zaczęłam opowiadać najpierw o rodzicach, potem o sytuacji z Mike a na koniec o rozmowie z dyrektorem. Kiedy to wszystko wyrzuciłam z siebie zrobiło mi się jakby lżej na sercu. Musieli to zauważyć, ponieważ tylko spojrzeli na siebie i delikatnie się uśmiechnęli się_ – Lepiej? - _gdy pokiwałam twierdząco głową ich uśmiechy zmieniły się z delikatnych na uśmiechy od ucha do ucha.

_Skąd państwo wiedzieli, że poczuje się lepiej? - _spytałam zaciekawiona.

_Kiedy byliśmy mniej więcej w twoim wieku mieliśmy kilku mentorów . Jedna z nich na początku traktowała nas chłodno, była taką „królową lodu", a gdy przekonała się do nas zaczęła stosować takie psychologiczne sztuczki kiedy coś nas gryzło abyśmy poczuli się lepiej._

Gdy to mówił przypomniało mi się jak wiele razy mama próbowała podobnych sztuczek na mnie a tylko tym obcym ludziom się udało.

_Dziękuje panu._

_Po prostu mów mi Raiden albo Ray. - _gdy to mówił wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę

_Jestem Janet – _powiedziałam i również podałam rękę by uścisnąć jego.

_Allison dla znajomych Allie – _po raz pierwszy spotkałam imienniczkę mojej siostry

_Mało popularne imię, jesteś dopiero drugą osobą jaką znam z takim imieniem._

_A pierwsza? - _spytała rozbawiona i zaciekawiona

_Moja siostra. - _w tym momencie zadzwonił telefon Raya.

_Allie musimy iść, a tobie radziłbym porozmawiać z rodzicami – _Powiedział z troską w głosie lecz można było wyczuć delikatne zdenerwowanie.

To mnie zdziwiło przed telefonem zdawał się być wyluzowany. Poszłam za nimi by zobaczyć co mogło się przyczynić do tego zdenerwowania. Później pożałowałam, że to zrobiłam. Zobaczyłam ich koło czegoś co wyglądało na jakiś portal i jakiegoś ogromnego potwora. Ray i Allie założyli chyba jakąś rękawiczkę, która po wykonaniu jakiś dziwnych ruchów zaczęła się świecić. Nie widziałam dokładnie jak wyglądały, zauważyłam tylko, że Allie była cała fioletowa a Raya złota chyba z czerwonymi elementami.

Kolejne dziwne ruchy i przybyły kolejne potwory, to wyglądało tak jakby chcieli ich użyć aby wypchnąć tego pierwszego za portal. Nie sądziłam jednak, że ten potwór mnie zauważy, nim się obejrzałam potwór był obok mnie, niewiele myśląc zasłoniłam twarz rękami gdy tylko uniósł łapę. Ale nic się nie stało, otworzyłam oczy a nad mną było coś na kształt tarczy, która oddzielała mnie od bestii.

_Bob szybko, zagoń go w pobliże szczeliny – usłyszałam głos Raya i za chwilę jedna z tych przyzwanych istot rozpięła skrzydła i podleciała odrzucając potwora, a gdy tylko stwór został odrzucony tarcza zniknęła._

Drugi stwór, przypominający wielkiego koalę, nagle zmienił się w przerażającą bestię, która wypchnęła potwora przez tą całą szczelinę. Znowu kilka dziwnych ruchów i zniknęła.

Po wszystkim Ray i Allie podeszli do mnie.

_Nie wiedziałem, że należysz do zakonu – _Popatrzyłam tylko na niego zdziwiona.

_Ray mi się zdaje, że ona nie należy do zakonu, a ta tarcza many to przypadek, tak samo jak to kiedy po raz pierwszy wezwałeś stworzenie kaiju._

_Racja wtedy też nie wiedziałem co się właśnie stało._

_Może ktoś mi powiedzieć co się tu właściwie stało? - _krzyknęłam w ich stronę przerażona.

_Wolelibyśmy pokazać. Chodź, zaufaj nam nie zrobimy ci krzywdy. -_ znowu powrócił ten delikatny i spokojny głos Raya

_Zgoda_

Doszliśmy do akademii sztuk walki. Na moje zdziwione spojrzenie powiedzieli, że zaraz się wszystkiego dowiem. Gdy weszliśmy do środka poszliśmy do biura a tam przy biurku stał pulchny mężczyzna starszy nawet od moich rodziców. Ray i Allie się ukłonili.

_Mistrzu Kimora chcielibyśmy zabrać tą młodą damę na prywatną lekcję. -_ Kimora tylko pokiwał twierdząco głową a Allie podeszła do lustra. Nagle nie wiem z skąd ukazało się przejście.

_Witaj w Świątyni Zakonu Mistrzów Kaijudo. - _powiedział Ray gdy moim oczom ukazała się ogromna grota.


	7. Rozdział 7 - Zakon

_Janet_

Ray wyjaśnił mi co to jest kaijudo, że te potwory co widziałam to stworzenia z innego wymiaru, na czym polega rola zakonu, ale było coś co nie dawało mu spokoju.

_Zastanawiam się nad tą tarczą many, którą stworzyłaś, nikt wcześniej nie zrobił tego bez rękawicy. Musisz mieć albo wielki talent albo wyjątkową moc._

_Z skąd niby miałabym je mieć? – _Spytałam zaskoczona.

_Chyba nie podejrzewasz Ray, że Janet urodziła się po drugiej stronie woalu tak jak ty_

_Coś ty. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Janet jest wyjątkowa. Wracając do twojego pytania, musiałaś się z tym po prostu urodzić. Może któryś z twoich krewnych należy do Zakonu?_

_Wątpię. W Ameryce mam tylko rodziców i rodzeństwo._

_A skąd pochodzą twoi rodzice?_

_Tata z Meksyku a mama z Rosji. -_ oni tylko spojrzeli po sobie.

_A ty nie masz przypadkiem na nazwisko Chavez? - _Spytała Allie. Zdziwiona przytaknęłam. Nie mówiłam im tego, więc skąd wiedziała?_ \- W takim razie chyba mamy rozwiązanie. Chodź._

Zaprowadzili mnie do jednej z komnat. Były w niej ogromne posągi a nad wejściem było napisane „ SALA MISTRZÓW".

_Tu są posągi wszystkich dotychczasowych mistrzów, tych co zginęli w walce, zwyczajnie zmarli, zaginęli, odeszli ze stanowiska lub zdradzili Zakon – _Wymieniając tych ostatnich wskazał na dwa posągi_. - Jeśli spotkasz, któregoś z tych dwóch wezwij nas._

_A co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - _na moje pytanie wskazał dwa pomniki kawałek dalej. Ale zanim zdążyliśmy ruszyć w tamtym kierunku podeszli do nas dziewczyna i chłopak.

_Witamy mistrzowie. - _ukłonili się_ – Nowy rekrut? _\- Spytali się gdy mnie zobaczyli.

_Prawdopodobnie_

_Cześć jestem Megan a to jest Tom._

_Jestem Janet. - _Ray poprosił nas abyśmy przeszli dalej. Gdy podeszliśmy do wskazanych wcześniej posągów zamurowało mnie.

_Jeszcze cię nie przyjęli a już interesujesz się Mistrzynią Nadią i Mistrzem Chavezem, dziwne. - _stwierdziła Megan gdy doszliśmy

_Co o nich wiecie? - _Spytałam Megan i Toma

_Byli nie tylko najlepsi w Zakonie, prywatnie byli parą, odeszli kiedy okazało się, że Mistrzyni Nadia jest w ciąży, ponoć chcieli w ten sposób chronić swoje dziecko przed możliwym atakiem Chotena. - _Powiedział Tom. Szok to mało powiedziane co czułam w tamtym momencie. Moi rodzice zrezygnowali ze stanowiska aby nas chronić.

_Bywają jeszcze w świątyni? - _Spytałam się Allie.

_Czasami gdy potrzebujemy rady._

_Ty bo jeszcze zacznę myśleć, że to twoi rodzice. -_ zażartowała Megan.

_Bo to są moi rodzice. - _Megan i Toma zamurowało. Nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. _\- Dlaczego trzymają ten świat w tajemnicy przed nami?_

_Nie zawsze da radę uchronić się przed stworzeniem. Myślę, że oni nie chcieli aby coś się wam stało, niektórych stworzeń nie da się oswoić i gdy straci się panowanie nad nim to może stać się niebezpiecznie lub gdy w czasie walki straci się tak dużo many, że nie da się stworzyć tarczy pozostaje się tylko modlić by ktoś był obok. Od tego chcieli was ochronić._

_Co mam zrobić by dołączyć do Zakonu? -_ spytałam gotowa dołączyć, po raz pierwszy w życiu chciałam być jak mama i tata.

_Przekonać wszystkich, że masz potencjał do walki. - _Rzucił Ray i poszliśmy do twórcy rękawic_. - Toji rękawicę treningową proszę. - _Toji przyniósł jedną rękawicę, gdy ją aktywowałam kamień w środku zaczął świecić tak mocno, że aż oczy bolały

_Pierwszy raz widzę by ktoś miał w sobie tyle many. Nawet tobie tak nie świeciła. - _Powiedział do Raya.

_Ale ona jest córką Nadii i Hektora. - _Ray powiedział do Tojiego zanim wyszliśmy.

Poszliśmy do sali gdzie Ray pokazał mi jak kontrolować ale i oswajać stworzenie. Przyznaje Kenina była naprawdę urocza. Potem Allison pokazała mi jak otwierać przejścia do cywilizacji a na koniec zaprowadzili mnie do biblioteki.

_OMG. Ile tu tego jest? Kto się tym zajmuje? - _Spytałam kiedy ją zobaczyłam, była ogromna.

_Nie wiemy ile tego jest. A zajmuje się tym Mistrz Cywilizacji Wody._

_Czyli mama się tym zajmowała?_

_Tak. A teraz chodź, wybierzemy dla ciebie._

_Cześć stary. Kto to, nowy rekrut? - _podszedł do nas wysoki mężczyzna. Po kolorze ubrania zorientowałam się, że to musi być Mistrz Cywilizacji Wody.

_Zgadza się Gabe. - _wypalił Ray

_Gabriel Wallace Mistrz Cywilizacji Wody ale możesz mi mówić Gabe._

_Janet._

Po chwili mistrz Wallace przyniósł 5 różnych tabliczek.

_Wybierz jedno i naucz się o nim wszystkiego, później pójdziemy na arenę. - _poinformował Ray.

Jednak żadne z tych stworzeń do mnie nie przemawiało. Gdy Ray obszedł porozmawiać z pozostałymi poszłam poszukać innych tabliczek w części Cywilizacji Ognia. Nagle jedna z nich zaczęła świecić gdy znalazłam się w pobliżu.

_Gilażar Agresor? -_ Przeczytałam nazwę stworzenia na tabliczce. Zaintrygowało mnie to i postanowiłam nauczyć się właśnie tego stworzenia.

_W tym samym czasie_

_Nadia_

_Masz coś? – _spytałam Hektora gdy ponownie go zobaczyłam. Janet nie było już 3 godziny i oboje się martwiliśmy bo nie mogliśmy jej nigdzie znaleźć.

_Nic. Skończyły mi się pomysły. -_ Powiedział gdy podeszliśmy do auta gdzie siedzieli Allison i Mako._ \- Może wy wiecie gdzie mogła pójść._

_Na mnie nie patrz, nie mam pojęcia gdzie ona chodzi po szkole. - _Poinformował nas Mako.

_Ja wiem tylko, że lubi chodzić do parku mile od szkoły._

_Już tam byliśmy. Nie było jej tam. - _kiedy to mówiłam wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł ale musieliśmy jakoś pozbyć się dzieciaków. _\- Dobra zawieziemy was do domu, dacie znać jak wróci, my będziemy szukać dalej._

Jak powiedziałam tak też zrobiliśmy.

_Dobra, jaki masz plan? - _Hektor zapytał mnie kiedy odjechaliśmy kawałek.

_Jedź do świątyni. Poszukamy jej przez Panopter._

_Nie pomyślałem o tym. -_ Stwierdził.

Po 20 minutach byliśmy pod dojo. W akademii nie spotkaliśmy nikogo więc szybko przeszliśmy do świątyni. Gdy szliśmy do miejsca gdzie jest Panopter, zobaczyliśmy Janet i Raya idących w stronę areny.

_Chyba już wiemy czemu jej tyle nie było. -_ powiedziałam po chwili.

_Ciekawe jak długo należy do Zakonu._

_Chodźmy a się przekonamy._


	8. Rozdział 8 - Pojedynek

_Janet_

Gotowa szłam na arenę. Powiedziałam mistrzom, że znalazłam inne stworzenie. Stwierdzili, że są ciekawi jakie wybrałam ale chcą je zobaczyć dopiero na arenie. Zadanie było proste, jak najdłużej wytrzymać podczas pojedynku z jednym z mistrzów a kto stanie przeciwko mnie miał zadecydować los. Przed wyjściem z biblioteki losowałam jedną z pięciu kartek, na której znajdował się symbol cywilizacji mistrza, z którym stanę do pojedynku. Jak na złość był to symbol cywilizacji ognia.

_Gotowa? -_ Ray spytał mnie tuż przed wejściem na arenę. Widać było, że zależy mu na moim samopoczuciu. Tylko dlaczego? Dlatego, że mnie polubił czy przez szacunek do moich rodziców?

_Chyba tak._

W tym momencie weszliśmy na arenę. Na trybunach siedziało kilka osób: czwórka mistrzów obok siebie, tak samo Megan i Tom i kilku innych członków Zakonu. Czułam jak mnie zjada stres.

_Tatsurion Rozkuty – _Ray wezwał swoje stworzenie, to był ten sam stwór, który wcześniej odepchnął stworzenie natury w parku.

_Gilażar Agresor. -_ Gdy wymówiłam nazwę stworzenia na twarzy Raya pojawiło się zdziwienie i niepokój. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego dopóki stworzenie nie odwróciło się w moją stronę.

_Kto śmie mnie przyzywać. - _Usłyszałam głos jaszczura i trochę się wystraszyłam, był wysoki na jakieś 10 stóp a po minie Raya było widać, że z jakiegoś powodu go nie przyzywają.

_Ja. - _Powiedziałam gdy wróciła mi odwaga.

_Czy nikt ci nie powiedział, że słucham rozkazu tylko jednej osoby. - _Powiedział i rzucił się na mnie ale udało mi się nad nim zapanować zanim mnie dosięgnął.

_Posłuchaj mnie, nie chce zrobić ci krzywdy, jeśli teraz pomożesz dostać mi się do Zakonu nie wezwę cię więcej jeśli tego chcesz. - _Gilażar skrzywił się.

_Niech będzie. - _Zgodził się niechętnie. Ray wydawał się zaskoczony takim obrotem sytuacji. Myślę, że był pewny tego, że będzie musiał interweniować aby odciągnąć go ode mnie. _\- Walczmy! - _krzyknęłam w stronę Raya i zaczęliśmy pojedynek.

_Chavez_

Gdy weszliśmy z Nadią na trybuny od razu podeszliśmy w stronę mistrzów. Allie wyjaśniła nam co się stało, w tym momencie Janet przywołała Gilażara a na trybunie zapadła cisza dopóki nie doszło do mnie co się stało.

_Cholera. On jej zrobi krzywdę. -_ Już chciałem tam zejść i uspokoić go jednak Nadia mnie przytrzymała.

_Ray wie co robi, jeśli będzie trzeba Tatsurion go odeśle. Jeżeli przeszkodzisz nie dowiedzą się czy da radę zapanować nad stworzeniem. - _Powiedziała tłumacząc swoje zachowanie. Usiadłem z powrotem na miejsce i przyglądałem się. Wiedziałem, że też chciała ją ochronić przed gniewem Gilażara ale miała rację, jeśli przerwiemy nie dowiemy się na co ją stać.

Gilażar ledwo tolerował gdy Ray go wzywał, przy wezwaniach Nadii był spokojniejszy ale też niezadowolony. Jedyną osobą u boku której chciał walczyć byłem ja. Stworzyliśmy między sobą tak silną więź, że nie tylko rozumieliśmy się bez słów ale też on nauczył się naszej mowy, a ja od jakiegoś czasu mogę go wezwać bez użycia rękawicy, co nie zdarzyło się nigdy w całej historii Zakonu.

Gdy usłyszałem, że Janet krzyczy do Raya aby walczyli, poczułem ulgę. Gilażar teraz zgodził się walczyć u jej boku ale podejrzewam, że tylko ten jeden raz.

Przypatrywałem się ich każdemu ruchowi i mogłem powiedzieć tyle, pierwszy raz Gilażar tak dobrze z kimś współpracował poza mną.

Zamknij go w kręgu ognia. - gdy te słowa wyszły z ust Janet siedziałem jak wryty.

Przecież tego nie ma na tabliczce, sam go tego nauczyłem. - Mistrzowie po udanym ataku Janet postanowili przerwać pojedynek. Zobaczyli co chcieli i wiedziałem jedno, zrobiła na nich spore wrażenie i nie tylko na nich. Trzymaliśmy całą trójkę z daleka od kaijudo aby ich chronić przed ewentualnym atakiem Chotena nie zdając sobie sprawy, że co najmniej jedno z nich da radę stanąć z nim do walki.

_Koniec pojedynku. - _Zakomunikował mistrz Johnson.

Gdy pojedynek się zakończył zeszliśmy pogratulować Janet świetnej walki.

_Janet_

Dobrze mi szło, Gilażar już nie sprzeciwiał się, myślę że mi zaufał. Długo udało mi się wytrzymać i pewnie jeszcze dłużej byśmy walczyli gdyby Mistrz Światła nie przerwał pojedynku. Ray odesłał swoje stworzenie i do mnie podszedł.

_Skąd wiedziałaś o ognistym kręgu? Tego nie ma w jego tabliczce. - _Spytał się mnie wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

_Tak jakoś wyszło. - _Odpowiedziałam. Nagle usłyszałam głos Gilażara.

_Masz taką samą duszę wojownika jak mój partner. Pojedynek u twego boku to był zaszczyt. Jeśli Hektor wyrazi zgodę będę walczył u twego boku. - N_ie spodziewałam się takiego obrotu sprawy, jeszcze kilka chwil temu chciał mnie rozszarpać a teraz zaproponował walkę ramię w ramię ze mną.

_Jeśli bardzo chcesz Gilażar to tą zgodę dostaniesz, tylko ma jej włos z głowy nie spaść. - _Na te słowa odwróciłam się. Moi rodzice stali obok mnie co więcej partnerem Gilażara był mój tata.

_Mama, tata? Co tu robicie? - _Spytałam zaskoczona ich widokiem.

_Od twojej ucieczki od dyrektora szukaliśmy cię. W końcu skończyły nam się pomysły i wpadłam na to aby poszukać cię przy pomocy Panoptera ale jak zamierzaliśmy iść do komnaty gdzie jest to zobaczyliśmy, że idziesz w stronę areny. - _wytłumaczyła mama_ – Jesteśmy z ciebie naprawdę dumni, wytrzymałaś tyle czasu przeciwko Tatsurionowi, to wielkie osiągnięcie jak na pierwszy pojedynek. -_ Do teraz nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że długa walka przeciwko Tatsurionowi to jakieś osiągnięcie.

_Ile wytrzymują inni nowicjusze przeciwko wam? - _zapytałam Raya

_Przy pierwszym pojedynku do 5 minut. - _musiałam mieć dziwną minę gdy to usłyszałam bo rodzice zaczęli się śmiać.

_Janet prosimy cię tylko o jedno... więcej tak nie uciekaj. - _te słowa w ustach taty brzmiały naprawdę dziwnie. Przed jakąś godziną dowiedziałam się, że oboje bez cienia strachu niejednokrotnie stawali przeciwko złu dla ochrony naszego świata, a poczuli strach gdy nie było mnie kilka godzin. Gdzie tu sens?

_Zgoda. - _po raz pierwszy od lat sama z siebie się wtuliłam w rodziców. Zdziwili się ale od razu odwzajemnili uścisk._ \- Kocham was, tylko do tej pory nie potrafiłam tego okazać. Wy się o mnie martwiliście a ja traktowałam was jak wrogów, jakbyście nie mieli uczuć. - _Mówiłam to uświadamiając sobie, że mimo tego jak surowa potrafiła być mama zawsze robiła to z miłości_. - Przepraszam_.

_Przeprosiny przyjęte. Janet zapamiętaj jedno, nie ważne co się stanie i co zrobisz, jesteś naszą córką i kochamy cię nad życie. - _Podsumowała mama.

_Z miłości do nas porzuciliście stanowiska mistrzów._

_Tak. Cała wasza trójka jest dla nas ważniejsza niż pozycja w Zakonie. - _Gdy tata to powiedział tylko mocniej się wtuliłam.

W tamtym momencie podszedł do nas Johnson mówiąc, że podjęli decyzje. Poszliśmy do sali gdzie stał duży stół i pięć ogromnych kamiennych foteli, na górze każdego widniał symbol jednej z cywilizacji. Doszłam do wniosku, że to sala narad a symbol cywilizacji to oznakowanie miejsca danego mistrza. Od razu wyobraziłam sobie rodziców na miejscach wody i ognia.

Gdy wszyscy mistrzowie zajęli miejsca Gabe, Allie i Ray ukłonili się w kierunku moich rodziców. Cała trójka była około 30 więc domyśliłam się, że zanim rodzice odeszli byli ich mentorami.

_Janet. - Zaczęła Allie – Zazwyczaj w tej sytuacji mówimy, że decyzja nie była prosta, zawsze ktoś tył przeciw danemu kandydatowi. - _Słuchałam tego uważnie, bałam się, że ich nie przekonałam._ \- Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy odkąd jesteśmy w tym składzie jesteśmy jednogłośni. Masz w sobie ogromną moc, znalazłaś wspólny język z Gilażarem co jest ciężkie, ponieważ do tej pory jedyną osobą, którą obdarzył takim zaufaniem jak ciebie dzisiaj był twój ojciec, wytrzymałaś przeciwko Rayowi dopóki nie przerwaliśmy pojedynku. Decyzja nie mogła być inna. Mogę tylko powiedzieć: nowicjuszko zaprezentuj rękawice._

Przyjęli mnie, byłam taka szczęśliwa. Rodzice powiedzieli mi abym wyciągnęła prawą rękę.

Gdy promień, który wystrzelili mistrzowie, dotarł do ręki z powagą patrzyłam na rękawicę, byłam ciekawa jaka cywilizacja będzie mi pisana. W końcu mogłam zobaczyć rękawicę, była czerwona z czarnymi elementami.

_Witaj w Zakonie. - Powiedział Mistrz Kimora gdy wszystko dobiegło końca._

_Przepraszamy was ale musimy iść, trzeba wymyślić jakąś historyjkę dla Allison i Mako. - Ostatni fragment tata powiedział ze śmiechem._

_Jasne. Tylko mamy nadzieje, że teraz będziecie częstszymi gośćmi w świątyni. - Ray mówił to z nadzieją w głosie._

_Powiedzmy, że się postaramy. - kiedy mama skończyła mówić Allie ją przytuliła._

_Janet jutro jeszcze nie musisz przychodzić do świątyni ale w niedziele widzimy się od 10 – informacja od Raya dotarła. Pożegnaliśmy się i ruszyliśmy do wyjścia._


	9. Rozdział 9 - Koniec zmartwień?

_Janet_

_Teraz wszystko się zmieni. Prawda? - _Spytałam rodziców gdy siedzieliśmy w samochodzie.

_Tak, wszystko się zmieni. - _Potwierdziła mama_. - Będziesz musiała dostosować się do zasad zakonu. Mam nadzieję, że dołączenie do zakonu zmieni twoje podejście do niektórych spraw. Chyba wiesz co mam na myśli?_

_Moje podejście do szkoły i innych. -_ zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie niż odpowiedź.

_Dokładnie. Znając Raya będzie chciał jak najbardziej rozwinąć twój talent. - _tata gdy to mówił spojrzał na mnie przez lusterko _– Po kilku treningach będziesz biegiem leciała do szkoły aby mieć wytchnienie od treningów. -_ Dodał półżartem, półserio. Mama się tylko cicho zaśmiała.

Po raz pierwszy usłyszałam jej śmiech, zawsze była poważna w stosunku do nas albo wściekła na mnie. Kiedy się uśmiechnęła to było coś dziwnego, a jej śmiech był miłą odmianą. Myślę, że dopiero teraz poznam prawdziwe obliczę moich rodziców może, tak jak ja, prawdziwe oblicze skrywali pod maską. W międzyczasie wymyśliliśmy co powiemy Allie i Mako. Rodzice powiedzieli, że Mako jest jeszcze za młody aby dowiedzieć się o kaijudo a z Allie by poczekali do wakacji, ona ma inny charakter i będzie potrzebowała więcej czasu aby wszystko zrozumieć. Kolejny raz w ciągu kilku godzin się zdziwiłam, Allison potrzebowała więcej czasu? Coś mi tu nie grało.

_Dobra a prawdziwy powód nie mówienia Allie. - _Mama i tata na moją reakcję tylko pokręcili z uśmiechem głowami.

_Według nas nie pasuje do Zakonu. Łatwo ją wystraszyć a jej brak pewności siebie może ją zabić. Jest umysłem ścisłym tak jak ja ale z jedną różnicą, ja w waszym wieku potrafiłam się postawić i nie wystraszyłabym się zwykłego pająka tak jak ona ostatnio. - _Gdy mama wspomniała o tym pająku, całą trójką wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Sobota, około 7 słyszymy krzyk Allie z kuchni, gdy tam weszliśmy ona stała na stole i mówi, że widziała ogromnego pająka. Owszem pająk pył na podłodze ale miał z jakiś 1 cm. Razem z Mako nie mogliśmy przestać się śmiać a mama tylko patrzyła z zażenowaniem.

W końcu dojechaliśmy do domu.

G_dzieś ty była tyle czasu? - _wypaliła Allie gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła.

_Wolałabym to zostawić dla siebie. - _Mama i tata tylko na mnie popatrzyli smutnym wzrokiem_. - Musiałam ochłonąć po tym co usłyszałam od dyrektora._

_Właśnie, dlaczego cię wezwał? - _Westchnęłam, wiedziałam że będę musiała im powiedzieć, w końcu ktoś musiał mnie przypilnować. Zaczęłam opowiadać co wydarzyło się w gabinecie dyrektora, gdzie przez ten czas byłam ( pomijając fragmenty o kaijudo).

_Zrobimy wszystko abyś nie musiała wyjeżdżać – o_d dzisiaj zdziwienie chyba stanie się u mnie normą, Mako tą odważną deklaracją zaskoczył nie tylko mnie ale też rodziców, nigdy nie sądziłam, że stawi się za mną.

_To będzie trudne ale będziemy cię pilnować abyś nie wpakowała się w kłopoty. - _Prawie się popłakałam gdy Allie to mówiła. Bywałam dla nich wredna i chłodna, a oni chcą mi pomóc.Ze łzami w oczach przytuliłam ich.

_Dziękuje. - _Tylko to mi przeszło przez gardło.

_Czy ja widzę łzy? U Janet? Trzeba się martwić? -_ Reakcja Mako na widok moich łez rozśmieszyła wszystkich obecnych.

Porozmawialiśmy chwilę i gdy chciałam iść do pokoju Tata uznał, że spędzamy zbyt mało czasu całą rodziną. Aby to poprawić wyciągnął Monopoli, nie wiem gdzie on je znalazł ale to była miła odmiana. Po kilku godzinach gry zwyciężył Mako. Nie byłam przekonana co do gry ale teraz uważam, że to był dobry pomysł, wszyscy byli rozluźnieni a mama nawet się uśmiechnęła.

Kiedy wstaliśmy rano rodziców nie było. Uznaliśmy, że tata jakimś cudem wyciągnął mamę na swój poranny trening. Okazało się, że mieliśmy rację, kiedy godzinę później przyszli a mama cała czerwona dosłownie padła na kanapę.

_Ostatni raz z tobą trenowałam. -_ ciężko dyszała kiedy to mówiła.

_Nie było tak źle. -_ Razem z Allie i Mako zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Tata nie tylko był muskularny ale też zwinny, szybki i niesamowicie wytrzymały. Kiedy trenuje potrafi przebiec dystans jaki przebiegają maratończycy. Z mamą pewnie biegał mniej, ale i tak jego trening jest morderczy więc reakcja mamy nas nie zdziwiła.

Do południa siedzieliśmy w domu. Było ciepło i uznałam, że nie można tak ładnego dnia zmarnować w domu.

_Może gdzieś pojedziemy, jest ciepło a my siedzimy w domu. -_ Powiedziałam gdy zebrałam w sobie trochę odwagi.

_Jeśli mama doszła do siebie, to czemu nie. - _Mako mówił to patrząc na nadal zmęczoną mamę.

_Możemy pojechać nad jezioro, znam jedno za miastem. _\- Mama wspominając o jeziorze uśmiechnęła się.

_Czyli ustalone. Spakujcie co potrzebujecie i jedziemy._

20 minut później siedzieliśmy w samochodzie a Mama mówiła Tacie gdzie ma jechać. Gdy dojechaliśmy naszym oczom ukazał się cudowny obraz pięknej polany i cudownego jeziora. Spędziliśmy tam kilka godzin i wróciliśmy do domu. Wszyscy potrzebowaliśmy takiej chwili wytchnienia, w tamtych chwilach wszystkie problemy gdzieś zniknęły.

_Nadia _

Od dawna nie czułam się tak wypoczęta. Ostatni raz czułam się tak chyba jeszcze zanim wyjechałam z Rosji. Stęskniłam się za takimi chwilami. Po raz pierwszy, od czasu gdy zaczęły się kłopoty z Janet, poczułam się spokojna. Może dlatego, że Janet dowiedziała się o kaijudo lub dlatego, że Janet postanowiła wziąć się za siebie aby nie przenieśli jej do innego stanu. Jednego byłam pewna, dołączenie do Zakonu jej pomoże.

Następnego dnia Janet miała pojawić się o 10 w świątyni ale jak to z nią bywa oczywiście zaspała i na pieszo nie było szans aby zdążyła.

_Cholera spóźnię się. - Usłyszałam głos Janet dobiegający z góry. - Gdzie pozostali? - Spytała zaglądając do kuchni, gdzie akurat siedziałam._

_Pojechali na zakupy. Chodź do garażu, podrzucę cię do świątyni, lepiej nie spóźniać się pierwszego dnia._

_Ale ty nie masz prawa jazdy, ani drugiego auta. - Powiedziała zdziwiona._

_Ale za to mam motor i prawo jazdy na niego. Szybko bo się spóźnisz._

_Gdy weszliśmy do garażu dałam jej kask, otworzyłam bramę i wsiadłyśmy na motor, ostrzegłam tylko aby się MOCNO trzymała bo inaczej nie będzie z nią ciekawie. Kiedy dojechaliśmy pod dojo zsiadła z motoru tak szybko jak to było możliwe._

_Ty mówiłaś, że więcej z tatą nie trenujesz, a ja mówię, że więcej z tobą nie jadę. Nie dziwię się, że tata cię po wypadku błagał abyś nie jeździła. - Mówiła wystraszona, wręcz przerażona moją jazdą. Teraz się wystraszyła, a co dopiero jakby zobaczyła jak jeżdżę poza miastem._

_Uwierz mi ja i tak zwolniłam. - Powiedziałam ściągając kask – Muszę jeszcze pogadać z mistrzami, więc zaprowadzę cię na salę treningową i tam na nich poczekasz._

_Dobra, to chodźmy._


	10. Rozdział 10 - Trening

_Janet_

Jak powiedziała tak zrobiłyśmy. Zanim jeszcze doszłyśmy do przejścia, mama przywitała się z mistrzem Kimorą i zaprowadziła mnie do sali treningowej. Całe szczęście chwilę później przyszli Megan i Tom, więc zaczęliśmy rozmawiać aby zabić czas. Wczoraj miałam wrażenie, że ich skądś kojarzę nie wiedziałam tylko skąd.

\- _Chodzimy do tej samej szkoły i mnie nie rozpoznaliście. __Jakim cudem? _-Zapytałam się kiedy okazało się, że chodzimy do tej samej szkoły. Byłam dość rozpoznawalna w szkole ze względu na pozycje rodziców i swoje zachowanie. Do tej pory myślałam, że nie ma się w szkole osoby, która mnie nie zna.

-_ Nie mamy lekcji z twoimi rodzicami i nie interesujemy się łobuzami dlatego nie interesowaliśmy się jak wyglądasz. __Mimo to do wydaniaszła się miła. _\- Kiedy Megan powiedziała to ostatnie zdanie zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu.

\- _Masz szczęście, że masz takich rodziców. __Dobra ale wymagająca nauczycielka i jednocześnie byli mistrzowie kaijudo. Ile bym dał, żeby moi byli chociaż w połowie tacy jak twoi. _\- Tom tylko westchnął kiedy skończył mówić. Przyznam, że nigdy na to tak nie patrzałam.

\- _Tom jest ich fanem ale nigdy nie miał odwagi się robić od nich odezwać, zresztą ja też nie . __Chcielibyśmy Ich poznać osobiście Nie TYLKO z widzenia._

\- _Wow. __Zaskoczyliście mnie. _\- Wtedy przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł, aby za jakiś czas zaprosić się do siebie kiedy rodzice będą w domu.

_\- Dobra koniec plotek. Pora na trening. _\- Aż podskoczyliśmy kiedy za nami usłyszeliśmy głos Raya.

\- _Myślałam, że pierwszy trening to będzie tylko przywoływanie wyuczonych stworzeń ale się trochę pomyliłam. __Musiałam przywołać stworzenie jednocześnie odpierając ataki Czaszkościnacza wymierzone nie w stworzenie tylko prosto we mnie._

\- _Chwila przerwy_. - Powiedział Ray podając mi butelkę wody. - _Nieźle sobie poradziłaś. __Musisz pamiętać jedno, jeśli wiesz, że nie masz rady pokonać stworzenia tym, które przywołałaś do skupiasz uwagę na wojowniku, jeśli jest._

_\- Wątpię aby mi się do przydało._

_\- Póki Choten jest na wolności to napewno się przyda. Twojej mamie kilka razy ta taktyka uratowała życie. Wracajmy do treningu._

Kolejna część treningu, to był pojedynek między mną a Tomem. Tom przywołał Krwiogrzywego, a ja w tym czasie przywołałam Gilażara. Dobrze mi się szło ale nagle spanikowałam i podjęłam decyzje, która skutkowała wygnaniem Gilażara.

_\- Dobra walka. __Jeszcze chwila i mogłaś wygrać._\- Tom mówił do podnosząc mnie z ziemi.

\- _Poważnie? _\- Spytałam nie dowierzając w co usłyszałam.

\- _Tom ma rację. _\- Ray jednak wyglądał na zmartwionego. -_ Jednak w prawdziwej walce nie możesz panikować. __Od twojego skupienia i decyzji może zależeć twoje życie. __-_ Chciałam to zbagatelizować, tak jak wszystkie uwagi do mnie, jednak ciągle podświadomie słyszałam jego ostatnie słowaem. - _Koniec treningu. __Możecie iść do domu._

Nikt z naszej trójki nie chciał na razie iść do domu więc poszliśmy na pizze. Czekając na pizze rozmawialiśmy dosłownie o wszystkim, czułam się jakbym znała ich od dziecka a nie tylko jeden dzień. Odważyłam się nawet powiedzieć im o słowach dyrektora.

_\- Nie może cię przenieść! Nie ma prawa! __-_ Oburzała się Megan. -_ potrafisz być naprawdę fajna i miła. _

_\- Ale nie panuje nad sobą i to jest ten jeden szczegół_. - Powiedziałam to uderzając głową w stół.

_\- Nie martw się, będziemy cię pilnować na przerwach._ \- Po słowach Toma zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

Kiedy wróciłam do domu na parterze byli tylko rodzice. Mama sprawdzała jakieś testy a tata robił pompki. Widziałam, że tata specjalnie robił je przy mamie, zawszetak było kiedy załamała się sprawdzianami.

\- _I jak było na treningu?_ -Mama spytała kiedy mnie zauważyła.

\- _Spodziewałam się, że będzie ciężko ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak. _\- Powiedziałam siadając obok niej. Ona mnie tylko przytuliła i pocałowała w czoło.

_\- Musisz się przyzwyczaić._

_\- Ile razy otarliście się o śmierć? _\- Przyznam szczerze, że tego się bałam. Rodzice chyba zrozumieli moje obawy i bez żadnych dodatkowych słów, mama tylko mnie mocniej przytuliła a tata kucnął obok mnie i chwycił za dłoń.

\- _Mówiąc szczerze, ciężko zliczyć. __Boisz się, że zginiesz na misji, prawda?_ -Po słowach mamy tylko się mocniej wtuliłam w nią. - _Skarbie to normalne, każdy na początku się tego boi, nawet my._

_\- Poważnie? _

\- _No pewnie. __Ja się chowałam w bibliotece aby tylko nie iść na misje._

_\- Ja też się bałem ale zawsze gdy obok był Gilażar byłem dużo spokojniejszy. __Później przestajesz o tym myśleć i skupiać się na ratowaniu naszego wymiaru._ \- Tata uśmiechnął się do mnie.

Porozmawialiśmy chwilę i poszłam do siebie. Następnego ranka zeszłam na dół jako pierwsza.

-_ Już gotowa?_ \- Mama spytała kiedy mnie zobaczyła.

\- _Tak. __Nie dam im pretekstów do przeniesienia._

\- _I taką zdeterminowaną chcę cię widzieć codziennie. __Na śniadanie będziesz musiała chwilę poczekać._

Jakieś 10 minut później do kuchni przyszli pozostali. Po śniadaniu skończyliśmy się szykować i pojechaliśmy do szkoły. Wiedziałam, że plotki szybko się rozchodzą ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak. Wszyscy już wiedzieli, że grozi mi przeniesienie. Pytanie skąd? Megan i Tom jeszcze nie przyjechali a moja rodzina prędzej przez się pocięła niż komuś powiedziała. Jednak najgorsze czekało mnie w klasie.

\- J_akieś pytania? _-Mama zawsze o do pytała kiedy wyjaśniła temat i chciała przejść do zadań.

-_ Kiedy Janet się przenosi? __-_ Courtney musiała to powiedzieć. Nienawidziła mnie i chciała sprowokować.

-_ Ty chyba chcesz oberwać._ \- Już się podnosiłam ale Allie mnie przytrzymała.

\- _Uspokój się, jej o chodzi. _-Szepnęła do mnie.

-_ Módl się aby nie spotkać mnie po szkole. _\- Powiedziałam i usiadłam z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

\- _Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia Courtney?_ \- Widziałam delikatny uśmiech na twarzy mamy kiedy to mówiła.

-_ Nie. _\- Przez resztę lekcji siedziała cicho.

To będzie trudniejsze niż myślałam.


	11. Rozdział 11

Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy, które mogą sie pojawić w tym i kilku następnych rozdziałach. Bratanek zalał mojego laptopa i jedyny dostęp jaki mam to na telefonie. Staram się poprawiać zdania tak aby miały jakikolwiek sens, co jest trudne gdy serwis robi z tym co chce. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie wyrozumiali.

* * *

_Nadia_

Byłam wściekła kiedy okazało się, że ktoś wygadał o możliwym przeniesieniu Janet. Jak to się stało?

_Mógłby mi pan wyjaśnić skąd cała szkoła wie o możliwym przeniesieniu Janet? -_ Praktycznie krzyczałam na swojego przełożonego.

_Pani Nadio ja się sam nad tym zastanawiam. Robiłem wszystko aby nikt nieporządany się nie dowiedział._

_Jednak się nieudało. -_ Zastanawiałam się jakim cudem ktoś się dowiedział, jedyne co przyszło mi do głowy to to, że sekretarka się wygadała - _Janet będzie miała teraz tutaj piekło. Kiedy spytałam klasy czy mają jakieś pytania jedna dziewczyna spytała kiedy Janet się przenosi._

_Zrobie wszystko aby się dowiedzieć kto rozgłosił tą wiadomość. -_ Kiedy dyrektor skończy się mówić poszłam do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

Siedziało tam całe grono pedagogiczne z wyjątkiem Hektora. Było to dziwne, ponieważ zwykle podczas przerwy było tylko kilka osób. Nawet niezauważyli, że weszłam byli tak zajęci dyskusją o Janet.

_Niemacie nic innego do roboty niż plotkowanie? -_ Powiedziałam do wszystkich z gniewiem w głosie. Byłam przygotowana, że uczniowie będą plotkować ale niesądziłam, że nasi koledzy po fachu też.

_Dziwisz się? Niecodzień grozi komuś przeniesienie. -_ Pani Rose od angielskiego próbowała ich tłumaczyć.

_Skąd wogóle o tym wiecie? W czasie rozmowy byliśmy tylko my i dyrektor._

_Ponoć sekretarka powiedziała swojej siostrzenicy, która się tu uczy. Jednak nie wiemy czy to jest prawda. -_ Pan Williams wytłumaczył mi skąd wzieła się plotka.

_Ekstra. No poprostu zajebiście. _\- Byłam tak wściekła, że nie zwróciłam uwagi kiedy powiedziałam to na głos. Zadzwonił na dzwonek więc trzeba było iść na lekcje.

_Janet_

Gdy tylko skończyła się lekcja, wyszłam z klasy tak szybko jak to było możliwe. Chciałam uniknąć kolejnych docinek Courtney. Byłam przekonana, że ma coś wspólnego z nagłośnieniem mojej sytuacji całej szkole. Kiedy chciałam wyjść ze szkoły, aby się przewietrzyć kilka osób zastanowiło mi drogę, głównie mięśniaki, którym kilka razy skopałam tyłek.

_Gdzie się nasze bidulka wybiera? -_ Matt zaczął mnie zaczepiać. Chciał mnie sprowokować abym go uderzyła, dyrektor bez problemu mógłby mnie wtedy przenieść.

_Czego chcesz Tomson? Życie ci nie miłe? -_ Użyłam całej swojej silnej woli, aby się powstrzymać przed przywaleniem mu w twarz.

_Ja się tylko grzecznie pytam. Na twoim miejscu powstrzymaliśmy się od gróźb, chyba że mam iść do dyrektora._

_Spadaj na drzewo -_ To było jedyne co udało mi się wycedzić przez zęby.

_Zostaw ją Tomson albo będziesz mieć ze mną do czynienia. -_ Nie wiem skąd, obok nas pojawił się Tom

_Frajer broni łobuza. Lepszego żartu dawno nie słyszałem. _\- Matt Tomson oczywiście nie mógł się powstrzymywać od ośmieszenia każdego kto nie jest tak wysportowany jak on, na nieszczęście Toma padło na niego _._

_Zaraz ci pokaż co potrafi frajer. -_ Tom już chciał mu przywalić ale trzymałyśmy go razem z Megan.

_Nie rób sobie kłopotów z mojego powodu. Nie warto._

_Co się tutaj dzieje.-_ Nigdy nie sądziłam, że uciesze się na widok wiedźmy Collins.

_Chavez mnie zaatakowała. Niech ją pani zabierze do dyrektora._

_To nieprawda. -_ Megan stanęła w mojej obronie. _\- Ona tylko chciała się przewietrzyć a oni zastawili jej drogę, nawet na nich ręki nie podniosła._

_Dość. Cała czwórka do dyrektora. Natychmiast._

Po raz pierwszy bałam się wizyty u dyrektora, mimo że tym razem to ja byłam ofiarą, nie napastnikiem. Bałam się, że nie uwieży w moją niewinność.

_Nie mam zawiele czasu, więc do rzeczy. Co wydarzyło się przy wyjściu? -_ Dyrektor kiedy to mówił patrzył prosto na mnie. - _Mogłabyś mi to wyjaśnić Janet?_

_I tak mi pan nieuwierzy. -_ Powiedziałam zrezygnowana. Wydaje mi się, że w tym momencie nieświadomie przekonałam go aby mi uwieżył.

_Jednak chciałbym usłyszeć najpierw od ciebie co się stało._

_Chciałam się przewietrzyć ale kiedy byłam przy drzwiach on i kilka innych osób zastawiło mi drogę. Próbowali mnie sprowokować a Tom i Megan stanęli w mojej obronie._

_Nieprawda. To ona zaczęła. - _Matt kłamał jak z nut. Byłam jednak przekonana, że to mu dyrektor uwierzy a nie mi._ \- Stałem spokojnie koło drzwi a ona podeszła i bezpowodu wykręciła mi rękę. - _Nie mogłam tego dłużej słuchać, musiałam się opanować ale to było trudne. Po Megan i Tomie widziałam, że im też niewiele brakuje aby on doprowadził ich do białej gorączki.

_Naprawdę? -_ Ton głosu dyrektora wskazywał, że wie kto w tym wypadku kłamie. Dosłownie brzmiał jakby kpił z tego co mówił Tomson_. - Gdybym nie widział jej reakcji na wiadomość co jej teraz grozi i nie usłyszał o tym co stało się dzisiaj na lekcji to pewnie bym ci uwierzył. Ale nie teraz. Niewstyd ci kłamać prosto w oczy? Wasza trójka może wracać na lekcje._

_Wyszliśmy z jego gabinetu zszokowani. Niemogłam uwierzyć, że właśni_e mi uwierzył a nie mu.

_Co się dzisiaj wydażyło na lekcji, że to go przekonało aby ci uwierzył_? - Megan była niemniej zdziwiona niż ja.

_Mama spytała czy ktoś ma pytania do tematu a jedna laska, która mnie nie znosi zadała pytanie, cytuje " Kiedy Janet się przenosi". Po raz pierwszy cieszę się, że mnie Allie powstrzymała przed przywaleniem jej. -_ Wyznałam co się dzisiaj wydarzyło i poczułam ulgę.

_Podejrzewam, że po tej lekcji twoja mama poszła do niego. - _Tom miał rację. Nie było innej możliwości niż ich rozmowa.


	12. Rozdział 12 - Bójka

_Janet_

Trzeba się cieszyć, że dyrektor mi uwierzył. Nie bałam się tak nawet kiedy w parku zaatakował mnie Fear Fang. Nagle zadzwonił dwonek na lekcje i trzeba było iść. Razem z Tomem i Megan mieliśmy spotkać się podczas przerwy obiadowej. Naprawdę nie mogłem się stać na lekcji do pani Rose, ale obiecałam sobie, że się poprawię a Tom i Megan powiedzieli, że jak nie pójdę to wezmą mnie siłą.

_Gdzieś ty była? _\- Dobiegł do mnie głos Allie kiedy przyszłam pod klasę. - _Bałam się, że znowu będziesz opuszczać lekcje._

_Byłam u dyrektora. -_ Powiedziałam krótko. _\- Nie patrz na mnie, tym razem na nie była moja wina. Tomson chciał mnie wrobić. -_ Dodałam kiedy zobaczyłam jej wściekły wzrok.

Opowiedziałam jej co się stało na przerwie i o swoich obawach, które miały miejsce kiedy Collins wysłała nas do gabinetu. Słuchała tego z uwagią ale musiałyśmy skończyć, ponieważ przyszła pani Rose.

_Siadasz ze mną i Alex na obiedzie? -_ Zapytała mnie kiedy lekcja się skończyła.

_Dzięki za propozycje ale siadam już ze znajomymi._

_Tymi z tej akademii sztuk walki, do których zaczełaś chodzić?_

_Tak. Okazało się, że chodzą do tej szkoły. -_ Kiedy mówiliśmy, przypomnieliśmy sobie, jakie było nasze zdziwienie kiedy się o tym dowiedzieliśmy. Uśmiechnęłam się na wspomnienie _. - Ale jak chcecie nie się do nas dosiąść._

_Nie dzięki. Nieczułabym się dobrze, jakby nie było nie znam ich wogóle._

Po jej słowach rozeszłyśmy się każda do swojego stolika. Kiedy podeszłam do swojego stolika okazało się, że Megan i Tom unikają kilku osób ze swojej klasy, kiedy ich o to spytałam, poprosiłam aby mi to wyjaśnili.

_W wielkim skrócie? Uwzieli się na mnie, a że przyjaźnie się z Megan do jej też się oberwało. -_ To było w naprawde wielkim skrócie. Ale zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć o tym, do naszego stoliku podeszły 3 osoby z ich klasy. Po tej dwójce wiadomo było, że ci co przyszli są odpowiedzialni za ich sytuacje.

_Co tam, Anderson? Widzę, że znalazłeś kolejną frajerkę do paczki. -_ Koleś działał mi na nerwy. Nie znałam go osobiście ale wiele o nim słyszałam. Wołają na niego Diablo, był gorszy niż ja i Matt Tomson razem wzięci i w podwójnej dawce. Ponoć kilku pracowników się tak go bało, że nie stawiali mu jedynek, żeby nie podpaść mu, nie czuli się bezpiecznie przy nim. Wiedziałam, że jeśli niezareaguje, może się to dla Toma naprawdę źle skończyć.

_Odwal się od niego Diablo._

_Frajerka potrafi się postawić. Niezły numer. Ty chyba niewiesz kim ja jestem._

_Baranem, który będzie szukał zębów na podłodze, jeśli się od nich nie odczepi. -_ Byłam naprawdę wściekła na tego gościa. Kątem oka zobaczyłam tylko, że Allie gdzieś idzie. Pomyślałam sobie, że idzie po kogoś, kto nas rozdzielni w razie potrzeby. Po czym intuicyjnie uniknęłam ciosu Diablo.

_Ciekawe jaki napis będzię na twoim grobie. -_ Po tych słowach rzucić się na mnie z pięściami. Nie chciałam aby było na mnie, więc tylko robiłam uniki. Całe szczęście byłam tak zwinna jak rodzice więc bez problemu mi się to udawało, do mometnu kiedy chwycił mnie za nogę i przewrócił na stół _. - I co teraz powiesz?_

_Że masz poważne kłopoty Williams. -_ Za Diablo nagle pojawił się mój tata. W duchu cieszyłam się, że udało mi się wyjść z tego bez szwanku nie udeżając go ani razu.

_To jej wina trenerze, ja chcę sobie poratować z kolegą a ona mnie zaatakowała. -_ Znowu ktoś próbuje mnie wrobić. Cudownie. Wiedziałam jednak, że tym razem będzie łatwiej. Nie sądziłam aby tata akurat mu uwierzył.

_Tak? I dlatego unikała twoich ciosów i została przez ciebie powalona. -_ Dosłownie byłam w domu. Tata musiała zobaczyć naszą „walkę" _. - Idziemy do dyrektora. Janet nic ci nie jest?_

_Spokojnie tato jestem cała. No może po za urażoną dumą. -_ Nie była to dokońca prawda, przy upadku udeżyłam się głową w stół i teraz mnie strasznie bolała ale nie chciałam go martwić.

Po oczach Diablo było widać, że dotarło do niego z kim właśnie walczył.

_Chwila moment to ty jesteś tą laską, której grozi przeniesienie? -_ Na widok jego miny zaczęłam się śmiać.

_Brawo za spostrzegawczość. Nikt inny nie odważyłby się stanąć przeciwko tobie w ich obronie. -_ Niestety moje ostatnie zdanie było prawdą. Nie jestem pewna czy gdyby nie to, że zaczęliśmy się kolegować do nie zrobiłabym tak jak inni.

_Idziemy. - _Tata cały czerwony chwycił Diablo za ramię i zaczął go prowadzić tam gdzie trzeba. _\- A wy rozejść się. Nie ma tu czego oglądać._

W tamtej chwili podeszła do nas Allie.

_Dzięki, że poszłaś po tatę. - _Mówiąc do przytuliłam ją.

_Poprostu się wystraszyłam. -_ Zaczeła mówić kiedy ją póściłam- _Ty i Diablo koło siebie nie wróżyło nic dobrego._

_Allison Chavez_

Mówcie co chcecie ale Janet pokazała dzisiaj, że jednak potrafi nad sobą zapanować. Dwa razy ją atakowali i dwa razy się wybroniła nawet ich nie dotykając. Kiedy szłam po tatę byłam przerażona, że może jej się coś stać. Nie sądziłem, że uda jej się uniknąć ciosów. Jednak kiedy tata odszedł Janet upadła nieprzytomna na ziemie. Zawołaliśmy panią Rose, ponieważ była najbliżej, a ta zadzwoniła po pogotowie. Przyjechali po 10 minutach, w tym momencie Janet zaczęła się budzić. Zabrali ją do szpitala a ja i Mako poszliśmy powiedzieć mamie co się stało.

Kiedy mama usłyszała co się stało znalazła zastępstwo za siebie i pojechała z tatą do szpitala. Później mi napisała, że Janet zostaje na obserwację w szpitalu, ponieważ lekarze podejrzewają wstrząs mózgu. Tata wrócił do domu aby nas przypilnować i pocieszyć.

_Tato jesteś pewien, że nic jej nie będzie? -_ Spytałam tatę kiedy wieczorem siedzieliśmy w salonie. Mama akurat była u Janet w szpitalu, więc siedzieliśmy w trójkę.

_Jestem pewien, musi tylko poleżeć kilka dni i dojdzie do siebie. - _Jednak to mnie nie uspokoiło, byłam pewna, że tata nie mówi mi całej prawdy. Często miałam takie uczucie, zwłaszcza kiedy czasami poprostu znikali z mamą niewiadomo gdzie. Źle się czułam z tym, że nie mówią mi prawdy i traktują jak małe dziecko, które się niezorientuje, że coś jest nie tak.

30 minut później przyjechała mama. Z jej twarzy można było wyczytać mieszankę strachu i troski. Nic dziwnego wszyscy się martwiliśmy o Janet.

_Idźcie spać już późno a rano idziecie do szkoły. - _Powiedziała do nas godzinę później. Byliśmy jednak tak zmartwieni aktualną sytuacją, że nawet nie słyszeliśmy co powiedziała do mnie i Mako. - _Chodzcie tu do mnie. - _Usiadła obok i nas przytuliła_ \- Będzie dobrze. To tylko kilka dni. Jeżeli chciecie możemy jutro do niej pojechać tuż po lekcjach._

Razem z Mako spojrzeliśmy na siebie i jedym głosem powiedzieliśmy -_ JEDZIEMY_


	13. Rozdział 13 - Historia

_Nadia_

Minęło kilka dni i Janet opuściła szpital. Od razu poprosiłam Raya aby Janet przez kilka dni uczyła się w bibliotece. Chciałam żeby całkowicie doszła do siebie zanim zacznie trening. Kiedy wróciliśmy z nią do domu Mako i Allie od razu byli przy niej. Strasznie się o nią martwili. Nie dziwie się im, w końcu straciła przytomność obok nich.

_Połóż się Janet przyniosę ci coś do picia. - _Powiedziałam do niej kiedy rodzeństwo ją puściło.

_Nie trzeba mamo. Już się wyleżałam w szpitalu i mam tego dość._

_Nie zmienia to faktu, że lekarz kazał ci odpoczywać. - _Powiedziałam do niej z troską. - _Kocham cię i po prostu się o ciebie martwię._

Janet nic nie powiedziała tylko się do mnie przytuliła. Odwzajemniłam uścisk i pocałowałam ją w czoło.

_Może coś obejrzymy. Oczywiście jeśli nie masz nic do sprawdzenia. - _Zaproponowała po jakiś 5 minutach.

_Chętnie. - _Jednak zanim zdążyłam sięgnąć pilota zadzwonił dzwonek i poszłam otworzyć. Za drzwiami stały dwie osoby: dziewczyna i chłopak.

_Dz-dzień dobry, słyszeliśmy, że Janet dziś wychodzi ze szpitala i przyszliśmy się przywitać. - _Chłopak mówiąc to był zdenerwowany dlatego nabrałam podejrzeń co do tej dwójki.

_A z kim mam przyjemność?_

_Jestem Megan Taylor a kolega to Tom Anderson. Proszę nie zwracać uwagi na jego zestresowanie, po prostu jest pani wielkim fanem. - _Zdezorientowana popatrzyłam na nich i w tym momencie zrozumiałam co właśnie dziewczyna powiedziała.

_Jesteście w Zakonie?_

_Tak, jakieś pół roku. Tam poznaliśmy Janet._

_Wejdźcie. - _powiedziałam i zaprowadziłam ich do salonu, gdzie siedziała Janet.

_Cześć co tu robicie? -_ była wyraźnie zaskoczona ich przyjściem.

_Chcieliśmy zobaczyć jak się czujesz. Niewiele brakowało a przyszłabym sama, takiego cykora miał Tom. - _Zastanowiło mnie przed czym ten młody miał takiego cykora.

_A czego ty się tak bałeś. - _Powiedziałam najdelikatniej jak potrafiłam.

_Pani i Mistrz Chavez jesteście dla mnie wzorem i po prostu czuje do państwa taki respekt, że nawet nie mam odwagi podejść... - _nie musiał kończyć i wiedziałam o co mu chodzi, sama przez to przechodziłam.

_Wiem co chcesz dalej powiedzieć. Tylko proszę trochę ciszej Allie i Mako nie wiedzą nic o Zakonie. - _Rozejrzałam się aby sprawdzić czy nie ma ich na dole. - _Uwierz mi, czułam dosłownie to samo kiedy po zdradzie Chotena jego miejsce na kilka miesięcy zajął Specjalista Tagiri. Był moim idolem ale kiedy chciałam z nim porozmawiać nie potrafiłam się wysłowić. - _Zaśmiałam się tylko na wspomnienie próby mojej „rozmowy".

Poszłam do swojego gabinetu chcąc zostawić ich samych.(niestety miałam jeszcze do sprawdzenia kartkówki)

_Janet_

Ucieszyłam się kiedy Megan i Tom przyszli. Odwiedzali mnie w szpitalu ale lepiej rozmawiało mi się poza salą szpitalną.

_Kiedy wracasz do szkoły? - _Tom spytał mnie kiedy już wymieniliśmy się nowinkami.

_W poniedziałek. Chyba, że mama mnie przytrzyma dłużej i nie przestanie nosić na rękach. _\- Ostatnie zdanie oczywiście powiedziałam w żartach.

_Słyszałam to. - _Usłyszeliśmy głos mamy dochodzący z jej gabinetu. Cała nasza trójka nie mogła przestać się śmiać.

Przyznam szczerze, że wolę ją nadopiekuńczą niż żeby była na mnie wściekła.

_A ty Tom jak się czujesz? W końcu poznałeś jednego ze swoich idoli. - _Razem z Megan zaczęłyśmy się śmiać z niego.

_Bardzo śmieszne. Jednak myślałem, że gorzej zniosę to spotkanie._

Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwilę i musieli się zbierać do świątyni. Pożegnaliśmy się i poszłam do swojego pokoju. Chciałabym już wrócić do świątyni i się szkolić, nawet chodzenie do szkoły było lepsze niż ciągłe leżenie.

_2 miesiące później_

W nocy nie mogłam spać więc zeszłam do kuchni po coś do picia. Z ciekawości zajrzałam do pokoju rodziców i doznałam szoku. Nie było ich tam a wszystkie ich rzeczy zostały na swoich miejscach. Pomyślałam, że skoro ukrywali przed nami TAKĄ TAJEMNICĘ jak Kaijudo to nie zdziwiłabym się gdyby mieli w domu jakieś tajne pomieszczenie. Rozejrzałam się za czymś co mogło otworzyć tajne przejście i wpadł mi w oko regał na książki. Coś mi nie grało w nim. Były na nim książki różnego gatunku i zdziwiło mnie kiedy zobaczyłam podręcznik szkolny, książkę której żaden nastolatek nie ruszy po szkole. Wtedy mnie olśniło i przechyliłam ów podręcznik, nagle regał się przesunął odsłaniając ukryte schody. Były dobrze oświetlone więc nie musiałam używać latarki. Kiedy doszłam do ich końca usłyszałam głosy rodziców.

_Czy ty aby przypadkiem nie przesadzasz Nadia. Wiem, że chcesz aby jak najszybciej doszła do pełni sił ale nie musisz z tego powodu znowu robić tego paskudztwa. - _Kiedy zaglądałam ukradkiem zauważyłam, że mama łączy ze sobą jakieś składniki. Kilka z nich widziałam kiedy uczyłam się o stworzeniach natury. Niektórymi stworzenia się po prostu żywiły a inne służyły do robienia odtrutki dla wojowników z tej cywilizacji.

_Nie marudź tyle. Mógłbyś sprawdzić zabezpieczenia w skrytce, lepiej żeby Choten nie dorwał tego hełmu._

_Co tu się dzieje? - _Weszłam do środka i popatrzyłam na rodziców.

_Jak ty tu weszłaś i czemu nie śpisz? - _Oboje wydawali się zaskoczeni moją obecnością_._

_Nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie mamo. - _Mama tylko westchnęła i zaczęła mówić.

_Nic wielkiego. Po prostu chciałam abyś szybciej doszła do siebie a ta mieszanka postawi cię całkowicie na nogi._

_Przyznaje działa, ale nie chcesz tego pić drugi raz. - _Mama zmierzyła go srogim wzrokiem i tata momentalnie był cicho.

_A ta skrytka i hełm, o którym mówiła mama. - _Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach czekając na odpowiedź z ich strony.

_Nie możemy za wiele powiedzieć tylko tyle, że to dotyczy Zakonu. - _Próbowali się wykręcać. W sumie mogłam się tego spodziewać.

_Nie wyjdę stąd dopóki nie dowiem się prawdy. -_ Postawiłam na swoim i po wymianie spojrzeń między nimi tylko westchnęli.

_Zgoda. Usiądź. - _Kiedy usiadłam, tata zaczął wyjaśnienie_. - 16 lat temu Choten zawładnął umysłem Króla Tritonusa, monarchy cywilizacji wody, który był uśpiony przez tysiące lat, za pomocą artefaktu tej cywilizacji._

_Hełm Najwyższej Technologi powoduje, że WSZYSTKIE stworzenia cywilizacji wody słuchają tego kto go nosi. - _Wtrąciła się mama.-_ Król Tritanus pod wpływem Chotena doprowadzał do ataków na inne cywilizacje. Zakon, chcąc ujawnić intrygę Chotena zorganizował tzw. „Szczyt". Jednak nie wszystko poszło po naszej myśli._

_Zaczęła się bitwa, monarchowie walczyli między sobą, my walczyliśmy przeciwko Chotenowi i jego sługom. Nie mogliśmy pozwolić aby dotarli do artefaktów, które wtedy leżały niepilnowane. _

_Jednak bitwa miała miejsce w strefie 0, to miejsce wysysa manę ze stworzeń, które są tam zbyt długo. To samo stało się z monarchami. Wszyscy obecni zorientowali się, że nigdzie nie było artefaktów. Choten uciekł wiedząc, że jest na straconej pozycji bez artefaktów._

_Dopiero niedawno udało się odnaleźć dwa z pięciu artefaktów. Miecz Ognistego Kataklizmu i właśnie Hełm Najwyższej Technologi. Mistrzowie uznali, że najlepiej będzie jeśli zostaną one ukryte i ochraniane przez kogoś z zakonu._

_I padło na was? - _historia dobiegała końca i chciałam się tylko upewnić w swoich podejrzeniach.

_Sami się zaoferowaliśmy do ochrony jednego z nich. -_ Mama była poważna jak nigdy dotąd. _\- Hełm Najwyższej Technologi może przyciągnąć jego uwagę kiedy się dowie, że został odnaleziony, dlatego chcieliśmy aby był jak najbliżej nas._

_Jeśli będzie trzeba oddacie życie aby nie dostał się w jego ręce, prawda? - _Wiedziałam co dalej powiedzą ale i tak nie chciałam tego usłyszeć.

_Tak._ \- powiedzieli razem.

_Nie chce was stracić. - _Gdy skończyłam mówić przytuliłam ich najmocniej jak potrafiłam.

_Nie martw się o nas. My sobie poradzimy. Pójść z tobą do pokoju? - _Mama chciała mnie pocieszyć ale byłam załamana.

_Dobrze. - _Odpowiedziałam niezbyt pewnie.

Poszłyśmy do mnie. Położyłam się do łóżka a mama siedziała obok mnie dopóki nie zasnęłam.


	14. Rozdział 14 - Niebezpieczeństwo

_Nadia_

_Mam nadzieję, że Janet nie wpadnie na pomysł aby nam pomóc. - _Powiedziałam do Hektora kiedy Janet zasnęła.

_Jest zbyt niedoświadczona, jeśli wpadnie na taki pomysł to Kimora i pozostali mistrzowie wybiją jej to z głowy._ \- Starał się mnie uspokoić ale słabo mu to wychodziło. -_ A teraz możemy się zająć czymś innym._

_Czyli? - _Spytałam go choć doskonale znałam odpowiedź. Podszedł do mnie i nasze usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku.

_Czyli to. - _Po czym wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni

Kiedy rano się obudziłam Hektora nie było w pokoju. Zdziwiłam się, ponieważ nigdy nie był rannym ptaszkiem. Spojrzałam na telefon i zobaczyłam, że ktoś wyłączył budzik. Wstałam z łóżka i zarzuciłam na siebie szlafrok. Kiedy weszłam do kuchni dzieciaki siedziały przy stole a Hektor kończył robić śniadanie.

_Dlaczego nikt mnie nie obudził?_

_Dzisiaj twój dzień i chcieliśmy abyś się wyspała. _\- Mako jako pierwszy się odezwał. Spojrzałam na nich zdziwiona, nie wiedziałam o co im chodzi.

_Wszystkiego najlepszego_! - Cała trójka krzyknęła i wyciągnęli prezenty, które schowali pod stołem.

_Nie mów, że zapomniałaś o swoich urodzinach._ \- Kiedy Allison sobie to uświadomiła zaczęła chichotać.

_Nie śmiej się ze mnie, naprawdę zapomniałam_. - Teraz już wszyscy, łącznie ze mną, zaczęli się śmiać.

_Dobra dzieciaki, kończcie jeść i się zbieramy._ \- Powiedział Hektor kiedy ubierał buty.

_No tak, mama ma dzisiaj na czwartą lekcje. _\- Przypomniała sobie Janet.

Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi i Mako poszedł otworzyć.

_Kto to był_? - Zapytałam kiedy ponownie pojawił się w kuchni.

_Nie mam pojęcia. Za drzwiami znalazłem tylko to_. - Podał mi średniej wielkości pudełko z karteczką.

„_Najlepszego Nadio. Mam nadzieje, że spodoba ci się niespodzianka."_ \- Przeczytałam wiadomość z kartki. _\- Co to ma znaczyć?_

_Otwórz to zobaczymy. _\- Mówiąc to Hektor podszedł do mnie.

Kiedy otworzyłam pudełko wystraszyłam się. W środku znajdowała się zakrwawiona rękawica kaijudo a pod gąbkom znajdował się jakiś sztylet.

_Przyznam, że to jest straszne. Co za szaleniec ci to przyniósł? _\- Allie mówiła do mnie ale niewiele dałam radę zrozumieć. Przyglądałam się rękawicy z niedowierzaniem, nie była to rękawica żadnego nowicjusza tylko doświadczonego członka Zakonu. Tylko kogo? Byłam pewna, że gdzieś ją wcześniej widziałam.

_Sprawdzę czy nikt nie kręci się koło domu_. - Nim się obejrzałam Hektora już nie było. Usiadłam na najbliższe krzesło i schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili wrócił Hektor. - _Czysto, nikogo nie ma._

_O co w tym chodzi_? - Janet odezwała się po raz pierwszy. - _I co to za sztylet_. - Wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku.

_JANET NIE RUSZAJ TEGO! -_ Krzyknęłam do niej i momentalnie zabrałam jej rękę jak najdalej od sztyletu. Pech chciał, że delikatnie musnęłam go lewą ręką i wtedy coś mnie odrzuciło.

_Janet_

Wszyscy momentalnie pobiegliśmy do mamy, która wylądowała na ścianie. Allie i Mako nie wiedzieli co się dzieje ale ja byłam pewna, że to była pułapka na nią.

_Mamo cała jesteś?_ \- Spytałam się jej gdy byłam już obok.

_Moja ręka..._ \- Powiedziała z trudem nie mogąc ukryć bólu. Spojrzałam na jej lewą rękę i się przeraziłam, w miejscu dotknięcia stała się niemal czarna.

_Możesz nią ruszyć?_ \- Zapytał tata oglądając obrażenia.

_Ledwo._

_Co to było? _\- Mako był całkowicie przerażony, tak samo jak Allie.

_Bomba many. Wiedziałam, że ten sztylet jest znajomy ale nie sądziłam, że jest w stanie ją w nim umieścić._

_Czego bomba? Co to jest i kto to niby umieścił? _\- Zapytała Allie i tu do akcji wkroczył tata.

_Mana to energia, która krąży w ludziach lecz tylko nieliczni potrafią ją uwolnić i wykorzystać do czynienia dobra lub zła. W jej odkryciu pomaga Zakon Mistrzów Kaijudo, starożytny zakon, który stoi na straży porządku między naszym światem a Krainą Kaiju._

_Co to jest Kraina Kaiju?_ \- Tym razem pytanie padło od Mako.

_Powiedziałem wam więcej niż mogłem. Niewtajemniczeni nie powinni nic wiedzieć o Kaiju i Zakonie._

_Trzeba będzie zmienić kryjówkę hełmu. Skoro Choten wie już gdzie mieszkamy będzie go tu szukać_. - Mama wtrąciła się do rozmowy.

_Jeśli jest w okolicy będzie nas obserwować. Jeśli weźmiemy hełm do świątyni zaatakuje nas w trakcie jazdy. Chyba, że..._

_Myślisz o tym samym co ja?_ \- Tata tylko kiwnął głową i oboje spojrzeli na mnie.

_Przygotuje go do transportu_. - W tym momencie podszedł do biblioteczki i zniknął w tajnym przejściu.

_Coś mi się zdaje, że jestem częścią tego planu_. - Powiedziałam pomagając mamie wstać.

_Wolałabym aby to się nie wydarzyło ale teraz nie mamy wyboru, my odciągniemy Chotena a ty w międzyczasie zaniesiesz hełm do świątyni._

_JA? Przecież dopiero zaczęłam się uczyć. A jak się zorientują i mnie zaatakują? Przecież nie mam szans._

_I tu się mylisz. Przypomnij sobie swój pierwszy pojedynek. Masz więcej mocy niż sobie wyobrażasz._ \- W tym momencie położyła mi rękę na ramieniu. - _Cała wasza trójka wyjdzie przed nami i pójdziecie na przystanek udając, że idziecie do szkoły._

_Chwila moment. Jak to trójka?_

_Oni są bezbronni a to oznacza, że Choten może to wykorzystać aby nas złamać. -_ Mama przerwała na chwilę. _\- Musisz się nimi zaopiekować. Ich bezpieczeństwo teraz będzie zależało od ciebie dopóki się nie spotkamy ponownie._

_Może mi ktoś wyjaśnić czemu akurat Janet ma się nami zająć? Przecież jestem bardziej odpowiedzialna od niej. - _Wtrąciła się Allie.

_Dlatego, że sami Mistrzowie wtajemniczyli ją w sekret kaijudo_. - Mama spojrzała na Allie srogim wzrokiem. Nigdy nie widziałam aby tak na nią patrzyła, na mnie wcześniej tak patrzała niemal bez przerwy ale nigdy na nią. -_ Kiedy wyjdziecie z domu macie bezwarunkowo słuchać się Janet. Od tego może zależeć wasze życie. _\- Mako ledwo przełknął ślinę.

_Kiedy ponownie się zobaczymy?_ \- Zapytał kiedy odzyskał mowę.

_Nie mam pojęcia możliwe, że za kilka godzin, dni, tygodni lub w ogóle._

_Jak to?_

_Nie zdziwiłabym się gdyby Choten nas zabił kiedy zorientuje się, że nie mamy hełmu. Odkąd zdradził Zakon ciągle stoimy mu na drodze w jego planie władania nad światem._

_Gotowe. Zmniejszyłem hełm aby mogła go schować do plecaka. - _W tym momencie do kuchni wszedł tata podając mi mały niebieski hełm.

_Nie mamy wiele czasu. -_ Mama podeszła do każdego z nas i przytuliła_. - Pamiętajcie jedno, nie ważne co się stanie, macie się trzymać razem. A teraz idźcie na przystanek._

_Do zobaczenia niebawem_. - Powiedziałam i razem z Mako i Allie wyszłam z domu.

_Nadia_

_Myślisz, że sobie poradzi? - _Zapytałam Hektora kiedy drzwi się zamknęły.

_Jeśli Choten nie zaatakuje osobiście to nie ma się co martwić. Jak ręka?_

_Ledwo mogę ruszyć._

_Kiedy to się skończy Ray użyje Szybkiej Regeneracji a na razie spróbuje ci to opatrzyć._


End file.
